Julia
by Mlle House
Summary: Une patiente se présente trainé de force au P/P...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Vu sur le stationnement du P/P. On est environ au milieu de l'automne et il y a un vent frisquet Soudain une jeune fille commence à le traverser en boitillant. Elle semble souffrir. La jeune fille a les cheveux brun vagué. Elle ne prote que jeans délavé et déchiré et un t-shirt dans le même état. Une voiture s'arête et un Homme en sort. C'est Wilson.

Wilson : qui est tu ?

La jeune fille : Ce n'est pas de vos affaires! _Elle tente de repartir plus vite mais elle trébuche et tombe sur le trottoir. Wilson l'aide à se relever. _

Wilson : Tu souffre. Laisse moi au moins t'amener en consultation.

La fille : Non!

Wilson : Pourquoi?

La fille : Ce n'est pas de vos affaire _dit t'elle en détachant bien chaque sillabe._

Wilson : Très bien je ne te demanderais pas pourquoi. Mais si c'est un problème d'argent, les consultation sont gratuite.

La fille : ais-je vraiment le choix ?

Wilson : Non.

La fille d'ont on ne sait toujours pas le nom suit donc Wilson avec réticence.

Chapitre 1

La fille attend dans la salle d'attente du P/P. Elle vérifie que Wilson est bien parti. Constatent qu'elle est seule elle s'apprête à partir lorsque une vois retenti derrière elle

House : Tu ne partira pas, j'ai presque fini mes heures de consult et avec toi j'aurai accumuler assez de temps.

La fille : Monsieur, je n'est pas besoin de rien c'est un homme qui ma amener de force et je m'apprêtait à partir.

House : venez quand même, car sinon je vais devoir attendre q'un autre patient arrive pour pouvoir compléter mes quatre heures de consult. pour lui même c'est de la vrai torture ce nouveau système de comptabilisation du temps!

La jeune fille résigner suit House dans la salle numéro 3.

Dans la salle numéro 3 :

House : Nom, prénom et lieu de domicile

La fille : J'ai pas de nom de famille, je me prénomme Julia et présentement je vis nul part et partout.

House d'un regard suspicieux : Vous n'avez pas de nom de famille ni de lieux de résidence?

Julia : Ben non! Et comme cela j'ai pas d'assurance donc, vous avez fini avec moi et je m'envait! Ciao!

House prit d'une subite inspiration en voyant sa démarche la fait tomber avec sa canne.

House : T'a mal à la jambe, je suis médecin. Donc…

Julia : Vous voulez voir ce que j'ai même si j'ai pas d'assurance?

House : Gagné!!!! Allonger vous sur la table. Et ôter aussi votre pantalon. N'ayez crainte les mioche dans votre genre ne m'intéressent pas. Au fait vous avez quel age?

Julia tout en s'allongent et en ôtant son pantalon : 14 ans. Vous avez d'autres questions ou votre interrogatoire est fini?

House en examinant la jambe droite de Julia qui était couverte de bleu et de plaie : Pas encore fini. Mais bon dieux on vous vous êtes fait ça?

Julia : Vous savez la vie dans la rue elle est pas toujours rose! J'dirais même que pour survivre il faut connaître plusieurs règle. J'me suis faites ses blessures vla environ 5 mois. Dans le temps j'venais d'arriver dans la rue et j'connaissait pas les règles.

House : Sa fait 5 mois que votre ambe est comme cela? Pourquoi vous êtes pas aller voir un médecin?

Julia : Car j'voulait pas que les services sociaux m'embarque.

House : Ouais…. Bon j'vais devoir vous faire une IRM ( imagerie par rayon magnétique) pour voir si vous avez rien de grave à votre jambe.

Julia : Je suis obliger de suivre ses traitement? Car moi et les Hôpitaux sa fait deux.

House : Oui! Énerver Soyez responsable pour une fois dans votre vie! Et dite moi ou je peu contacter vos foutu parents que je leur dise que j'ai retrouver leur fugueuse de fille!

Julia se lève d'un bond très fâchée :J'ai pas de parent , ma mère est morte vla 5 mois d'un cancer de l'utérus,, et mon père, ben mon père s'est barré avent que je naisse. Elle part mais House la fait tomber avec sa canne.

House : je vous ferai votre IRM de gré ou de force!

Julia se lève : Mais bon dieux qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Chuit une SDF comme les autres! Et si vous continuez je vais me plaindre pour harcèlement! Et j'ai rien à la jambe!

House : Prouvez le !

Julia une lueur de défi dans les yeux : d'accord!

House leva soudain sa canne et en donna un grand coup sur la jambe de sa patiente. Julia sous l'effet de coup eu un haut de cœur et s'évanoui sa tête percutent violemment le plancher de la salle de consultation numéro 3. House se rendit soudain compte de son geste insensé et un peu gêner demanda qu'une infirmière vienne le rejoindre dans la salle de consultation. Lorsque l'infirmière arriva dans la salle, House était parti laissant seulement une note comme quoi il fallait faire une IRM à la patiente. L'infirmière indigné alla chercher Cuddy , puis, fit conduire la patiente dans une chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

House est dans son bureau en train d'écouter de la musique sur son i-pod. Soudain Lisa Cuddy surgit dans le bureau en furie Elle fait signe à House d'ôter ses écouteurs. House le fait non sans rechigner.

Cuddy : House! Cette fois vous avez dépasser les bornes! Je vous protège énormément mais cette fois c'est assez! Vous aller payer pour votre faute! Et puis, pourquoi avez vous frapper cette patiente? Hein? POURQUOI?

House _estomaquer _: Je.. je me suis dit que sinon elle n'accepterais jamais de se faire soigner…

Cuddy : Ainsi le grand House qui rechigne à avoir des patients voudrait rajouter un patient pour l'hôpital!

House : Je… Cette petite souffre beaucoup, cela se voit dans son regard, dans ses crispation. De plus elle vit dans la rue. Elle n'aurait probablement pas survécue à une poursuite ou à une bagarre. J'ai beau ne pas être toujours _very _sympathique avec les gens j'allait quand même pas envoyer cette gosse à une mort certaine! La seule chose qui me soit venu à l'esprit ben… c'était cela.

C'est au tour de Cuddy d'être estomaqué. Mais elle se ressaisit vite.

Cuddy : Vous serez tout de même sanctionné pour votre geste House. Je ne sait pas encore qu'elle sera votre sanction mais le conseil de l'hôpital à voter pour que vous ne puissiez pas vousapprocher de la patiente. Sur ce, retourner faire vos consultation. Et pas de chichi. Je vous rappelle que je n'ai toujours pas choisi votre sanction._ Cuddy tourna le dos à House et retourna à son bureau._

House la regarde partir en mimant l'indifférence mais on voit bien au fond de son regard qu'il est troubler. Puis, finalement il vas vers la clinique.

Flash sur la chambre de Julia. Elle se réveille en sursaut. Elle est en jaquette d'hôpital. Elle regarde autour d'elle mais ne trouve pas ses vêtements. En effet l'infirmière écœurer pas l'odeur infecte et l'état des vêtements avait trouver préférable de jeter les vêtements en question. Soudain Cameron fait son entrer dans la chambre.

Cameron : Bonjour, comment vas tu? Peu tu me dire qui sont tes parents ou tes tuteur? Oh excuse moi, j'oubliait, à tu besoin de quoi que ce soit? Je suis là pour t'aider tu sait. Tu peu m'appeler Cameron. Je viens aussi pour m'excuser en mon nom et au nom de l'hôpital pour le mal que t'a fait le Dr House. Tu n'a plus rien à craindre tu ne le reverra plus ajouta Cameron d'une voix douce.

Julia : Vous me prenez pour une handicaper du cerveau ou quoi? Primo : j'ai besoin de rien, secundo : j'ai pas peur de House et à oui : Ou sont mes vêtements? Car j'peux tout de même pas retourner d'où je viens en jaquette d'hôpital!

Cameron est surprise par la tirade de la patiente. Elle qui pensait que la patiente était secouer…

Cameron : Vos vêtement ont été mit à la poubelle. Vous en aurez de nouveau lorsque vous sortirez de l'hôpital…

Julia _interrompant Cameron:_ Comment ça des nouveaux vêtements? J'en veux pas des nouveaux j'veux les mien non mais bordel! Déjà que j'voulais pas venir dans s'foutu hôpital mais la il faut que j'me tape le discours d'une saleté d'infirmière de mon… J'en ai rien a faire de votre pitié dégelasse! Chui parfaitement cap de m'occuper de moi moi-même! Allez y fouter le camps j'veux plus vous voir vous et votre saleté de pitié! Sa sert à rien la pitié!

Cameron est au bord des larmes. C'est la première fois qu'elle se fait crié dessus par une patiente. Par House non mais par une patiente oui. Elle quitte la chambre en courant. Julia un sourire au bord des lèvres entreprend de se lever mais sa jambe incapable de la supporter la projette par terre. Lisa qui passait dans le couloir se fit bousculer pas Cameron qui courait dans le sens inverse. Elle continua vers la chambre inquiète puis vis Julia par terre. Elle l'aida à se lever même si Julia la repoussait et la remit dans son lit.

Cuddy : Qu'est-ce que vous fichier par terre?

Julia : Ben st'évidant non je faisant le phoque!

Cuddy soupir : Bien. Dite moi les noms de vos tuteur ainsi que leur adresses

Julia : Hum… fait mine de réfléchir A oui, j'men souviens maintenant! Ma mère elle s'appelle Carole Woods .Cuddy note consciencieusement dans le dossier. Et sa demeure ben c'est le cimetière de Princeton Sud. Cuddy leva les yeux d'un air qui veux dire arete de me niaiser. C'est la pure vérité! Elle est morte val environ 5 mois et depuis se temps j'suis une SDF! Bon vu que vous voyer que j'ai pas d'argent redonner moi mes vêtements et laiser moi partir. J'ai même pas d'assurance! Alors…

Cuddy : Non.

Julia : Comment cela non?

Cuddy : Nous allons trouver se que vous avez. Sinon dans la rue vous ne survivrez pas deux semaines!

Julia : À oui, j'avais oublier que j'avait affaire à quelqu'un qu si connaît en la matière!

Cuddy : Maintenant, calmer vous nous allons vous faire une IRM.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben Voici le troisieme chapitre. Je touche pas d'argent et les personages ne m'apartienne malheureusement pas. Ben non ils aprtienne à la Fox. Donc , Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3

House est dans son bureau en train de jouer avec sa balle. Il est pensif. Soudain il se lève et vers la chambre de la patiente. Il l'observe à travers la vitre. Julia est en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Finalement, il se décide à entrer.

House : Bonjour

Julia _d'un ton narquois : _il me semblait que vous n'aviez pas le droit de m'approcher. Pas que sa me dérange mais probablement que l'espèce de femmelette qui m'a « accueilli »vas être furieuse. Ou peu t'être qu'elle pleurera…

_House souri_ : T'a vraiment casser une infirmière?

Julia : a moins que se soit mon imagination qui me joue des tour… Ouais

House : Hum… cela me donne une idée. Si t'est dac bien sur : Tu continu comme cela et ils seront bien obliger de me faire revenir! Je suis probablement la seule personne de st'hôpital à pouvoir te contrôler!

Julia : qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu peu me contrôler?

House : Je connais les trucs, j'ai le même caractère.

Julia : Nice! Enfin je vais pouvoir avoir une joute oratoire digne de se non!

House : moi de même! Donc c'est d'accord?

Julia : Ouais! Ils ne croiront même pas cela tant je vais leur pourrir la vie!

House s'en retourna une sourire au lèvre. Bientôt, il aurait cette patiente… Cameron, Chase, Foreman ainsi que la nouvelle équipe de House était réuni dans le bureau de Cuddy. 

Cuddy : Bien, nous avons les résultats de l'IRM. Si je vous ai tous réuni, c'est que puisque House n'est pas la nos devons combler son absence.

Taub : Donc là, on est supposer trouver le diagnostic sans House?

Cuddy : Oui

Foreman : Est-ce qu'on peu voir les IRM?

Cuddy tendant le film du scan : Tenez 

Cameron : C'est bien beau tous sa mais cette fille à un caractère de chien! Le même que House! On devrait peu t'être le laissez s'occuper d'elle!

Cuddy : Non! Cela lui ferais trop plaisir! Nous allons faire avec! Ont fait bien avec House d'habitude!

Foreman : Est-ce que quelqu'un à désinfecter ses plaies à la jambes?

Cuddy : Chase! Allez demander à l'infirmière qui l'a amener dans sa chambre si elle la fait sinon, faite le.

Chase : D'accord chef!_Et il partit . Mais il revint quelque minute plus tard_. C'était qu'elle infirmière?

Cuddy : Manon Trees.

Chase: Ok!_ Et il reparti pour de bon._

Foreman : je vais aller voir la patiente elle ne peut pas être si pire que cela!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une petie review s.v.p

Ça ferait chaud au coeur!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Effectivement Foreman alla vers la chambre de la patiente. Il la trouva en pleine réflexion. Par politesse, il toqua avant d'entrer. Julia sorti de sa réflexion un sourire aux lèvres. La partie pouvait commencer…

Foreman : Bonjour je suis le Dr Foreman.

Julia : Vous en êtes sûr ?

Foreman : Bon, vous nous avez prouver que vous aviez du caractère. Mais cela ne marche pas avec moi. Celle que vous avez « casser » n'avait pas vraiment les nerfs solide. Maintenant…

Julia_ interrompant Foreman_ : Maintenant vous allez partir?

Foreman : Non. Maintenant je dois vous faire des prise de sang

Julia : Avec quoi?

Foreman : Avec…

Julia_ interrompant encore Forman :_ C'est bon j'le sais déjà! J'ai beau être un SDF je sais c'est quoi une seringue! Mais, pourquoi vous devez me faire une prise de sang?

Foreman : Pour essayer de trouver ce que vous avez car au cas où vous ne le saviez pas, vous êtes malade.

Julia : Quoi!? Je suis malade!? Et moi qui pensait que vous m'aviez enfermer ici car vous étiez en manque de patients!

Foreman : Calmez vous!

Julia : sinon quoi? Vous allez me sortir de l'hôpital? Moi ça me dérangerais pas mais certaine personnes risque de ne pas être contentes! Donc en fait vous pouvez rien me faire!

Foreman : Vous ne m'impressionnez pas.

Julia : Mais bon sang! J'me trouve un passe temps et vous me la gâcher en m'empêchant de la faire!

Foreman : Vous savez, vos jérémiades et vos petit discours ne servirons à rien. Vous êtes malade et nous vous soignerons.

Julia : Vous savez, vos discours à la noix ne servirons à rien.

Foreman : Et pourquoi cela?

Julia : Vous savez très bien pourquoi!

Foreman : Vous avez beau être la malade la moins sympathique de l'hôpital nous vous soignerons quand même

Julia : Oh! Je suis toucher! Mais vous savez, j'ai pas d'assurance alors vos discours ne serviront à rien vu que lorsque les gens vont se rendre compte que j'ai pas d'assurence ils me mettrons à la porte! Réfléchissez là dessus.

Foreman sembla réfléchir un instant puis, se jeta sur Julia et avant que cette dernière n'eu pousser un cri, il lui fit la fameuse prise de sang.

Foreman : Maintenant…

Julia_ lui criant dessus :_ Vous m'avez attaquer! Je vais me plaindre! Sortez immédiatement de ma chambre!

Foreman quitta la chambre. De toute façons, il pouvait dès lors examiner le sang de la patiente ce dit t'il

_Chase arriva dans la chambre de la patiente peu après. Dans la tête de Julia sonnait déjà les cloches du deuxième round._

Chase : Bonjour, je suis le Dr Chase.

Julia : Si vous venez pour une prise de sang, l'homme de couleur nommé…Forman me l'a déjà fait.

Chase : Non ce n'est pas pour cela.

Julia : Ben alors dite pourquoi!

Chase : Je vous l'aurai dit si vous me laisser le temps!

Julia : Bon cessez d'argumenter pour savoir à qui la faute et dite moi pourquoi vous êtes venu!

Chase : Je suis venu pour vous désinfecter la jambe et pour vous faire des bandages

Julia : Ben vous voyer! C'était pas sorcier!

Chase s'avança vers la patiente. ôta la couverture et du réprimé une grimace de dégout devant la jambe de la jeune patiente. 

Julia : Si sa vous écœure, z'avez qu'a pas le faire!

Chase jeta un regard noir à la jeune fille puis commença son boulot. Il prit une lingette désinfectante puis se met à la frotter contre la jambe.

Julia : Vous savez au moins ce que vous faites?

Chase : Oui

Julia : Mais que se passerait t'il si vous vous trompiez?

Chase : Je ne me tromperez pas

Julia : Vous en êtes bien sûr?

Chase énerver : OUI!

Julia : A bon ok. Je voulais juste être sûr d'être entre les mains d'un médecin compétant… Pas que je doute mais…

Chase vraiment énerver : Tait toi ! Tu m'énerve à la fin!

Julia : Oh! Le médecin blond s'énerve! Donc à mon tableau de chasse j'ai : la petite infirmière, l'homme de couleur et le petit médecin blond! Qui sera le prochain…

Chase l'interrompant : Ta gueule! Tu sait que tu à profondément blesse Cameron avec tes réplique?

Julia : laissez moi deviner : Cameron ,c'est la petite infirmière?

Chase : Oui! Et ce n'est pas une infirmière! C'est une médecin!

Julia : HOU! Je tremble de peur devant la terrible vengeance du terrible Dr Blond!

Chase qui avait fini de désinfecté les plaies de Julia lui banda la jambe. Il allait partir Lorsque Julia l'arrêta.

Julia : Vous partez comme cela? Sans essayez de me remettre à ma place? J'aurais cru que vous soyez au moins aussi bon que l'autre.. mais non! Z'êtes pathétique! Dès que vous pouvez partir vous sauter sur l'occasion! Même pas capable de répliquer! Allez, je vous laisse une chance!

Chase : contrairement à vous, moi je n'est pas besoin de petite joute oratoire pour me satisfaire!

_Julia se mit à rire _: Alors c'est cela votre argument de la mort! Bon et bien si vous êtes pas capable de bien faire les choses… déguerpissez!

Chase regarda cette fille. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de la remettre à sa place. Seul House le pourrait… Il devait en touchez un mot à Cuddy.

_Chase fit irruption dans le bureau de la doyenne en même temps que Foreman. Cuddy leva les yeux des documents qu'elle regardait puis, prit la parole._

Cuddy : Qui vas parler en premier?

Foreman : Moi.

Cuddy : Je vous écoute.

Foreman : J'ai fait une prise de sang à la patiente et elle présente des filament anormaux. Il me faudrait une nouvelle prise et du matériel plus pousse pour découvrir de quoi il s'agit.

Cuddy : Allez y faites y sa prise!

Foreman_ visiblement gêner :_ C'est que… Je croit que quelqu'un d'autre devrait y aller.

Cuddy : Et pourquoi?

Chase : Allez y. Sinon elle ajoutera quelqu'un d'autre à son « tableau de chasse ».

Foreman : Â son quoi?

Chase : son tableau de chasse. En fait elle y met sous différant pseudonymes toutes les personnes qu'elles a casser.

Cuddy_ soupira _: C'est bien la première fois que l'on à une patiente comme cela!

Chase : Faites revenir House. Je crois sincèrement que c'est la seule personne qui lui coupera le bec!

Cuddy : je vais envoyer Wilson. Peu être que lui…

Foreman : j'espère. Sinon on est mal barré.

Cuddy : Non. Sinon j'irai la voir. Foreman, allez cherchez Wilson et amenez le moi.

Foreman : Bien!_ Et il alla chercher Wilson._

Chase : Et si vous n'y arriverez pas?

Cuddy : Là, on sera mal barré

Chase : Vous êtes sûr que Wilson arrivera à lui couper le sifflet?

Cuddy_ légèrement énervée :_ Non! Je ne suis sûr de rien! Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'empêche House de s'approcher d'un patient mais c'est la première fois que j'ai un patient autre que House qui a se caractère !

Chase : Mais que faites vous de la nouvelle équipe de House? Ils pourraient essayer!

Cuddy : Si vous, Foreman et Cameron n'avez pas réussi à la casser après t'en d'année avec House , croyez vous sincèrement qu'eux le pourraient ?

Chase : Ouais… vous avez probablement raison.

Cuddy : De plsu ils vont devoir rester dans le bureau de House toute la semaine pour ne pas qu'il y entre.

Chase : Comment cela?

Cuddy : Car il devra faire des consults toute la semaine. Maintenant, allez faire vos consults

Chase : D'accord. _Et il partit vers les salles de consultation._

Cuddy _à elle même _: Espérons seulement que Wilson réussira…


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à C Elise pour suivre si attentivement mon histoire!

Chapitre 5

_Il était 17h00. House allait quitté le P/P lorsqu'il se dit qu'il voulait rendre visite à la patiente. Il se rendit donc subtilement sans que personnes ne le voit, à la chambre de la patiente. Il y entra._

House : Alors, comment se passe notre opération?

Julia : Elle se passe très bien mon général! J'ai déjà trois prois sur mon tableau de chasse mon général!

House_ en riant et en entrant dans le jeux de Julia _: Bien! Et qui sont t'il mon colonel?

Julia : Une petite infirmière qui est en réalité une Dr, un homme de couleur, et un grand méchant Dr blond.

House qui avait reconnu son équipe eu un sourire. Puis il décida d lui donner quelque « armes » supplémentaires.

House : J'ai reconnu leur artillerie. L'homme de couleur est un ancien délinquant, le blond un riche kangourou et l'autre et bien elle est super sentimentale.

Julia : Vous me donner donc des armes pour les riposte mon général ?

House : Oui. Mais il faudra faire gaffe. Ils risque de bientôt envoyer l'oncologue et ses trucs psychologique à la noix. Soudain, du bruit dans le couloir. Bien je dois y allez, sinon je vais me faire repérer et adieu la mission!

Julia : Au revoir mon général.

_House la gratifia d'un salut militaire avant de s'éclipser._

_House allais renter dans son bureau pour prendre ses affaires afin de partie lorsqu une voix retentie derrière lui._

Cuddy : House. Vous ne pouvez pas renter dans mon bureau.

House : Et pourquoi? Vous êtes en train de me préparer une surprise petite coquine?

Cuddy : Non. Votre punition sera de faire des consults toute la semaine. Vous ne pouvez donc pas rentrer dans votre bureau puisque vous resterez en consultation.

House : Et mes affaires? Mes affaires sont dans mon bureau!

Cuddy : Vous irai les cherchez à la fermeture de la clinique.

House : Mais elle ferme à 18h00! Et moi je fini à 17h00!

Cuddy : pas cette semaine. Maintenant, venez et elle le prit par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la clinique. House trop éberlué pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, ce laissa faire. D'autan plus que a position lui donnait une belle vue sur la poitrine de la patronne…

_Wilson entra dans la chambre du Julia. Tout de suite il remarque le petit sourire qu'elle avait. Le même que House lorsqu'il avait ou allait faire un coup. Il se méfia_.

Wilson : Bonjour, je suis le Dr Wilson

Julia : Est-ce que vous êtes obliger de toujours commencer comme cela? Vous pourriez au moins faire changement ! C'est barbent à la fin!

Wilson : Bon, je doit vous faire une prose de sang.

Julia : mais ont m'en à déjà fait une!

Wilson : Elle n'était pas suffisante.

Julia : Vous êtes vraiment bizarre dans cette hôpital. On m'y conduit de force et là je me fait frapper! En plus c'est vous qui m'y avez conduit! Sans vous je serai très loin et très bien!

Wilson : Sans moi tu serais probablement morte.

Julia : Vous avez dit probablement. Cela m'aurait laisser une chance. Je serais donc en vie.

Wilson : Bon on la fait ou non cette prise de sang?

Julia : laissez moi réfléchir…Non! J'exige que l'on me rende mes vêtements et que l'on me laisse partir!

Wilson : Pourquoi tu tient t'en à partir?

Julia : J'aime pas les hôpitaux.

Wilson : Pourquoi?

Julia : Raison personnelle.

Wilson : J'imagine que tu n'aime pas les médecin non plus?

Julia : Pas quand ils sont cons ou quand ils sont oncologues.

_Wilson reste surpris puis il se met à réfléchir. Soudain il comprend pourquoi. Julia suit la progression de la pensée sur le visage de Wilson. Elle se rend compte qu'elle à trop parler. Pourtant House l'avait prévenue…_

Wilson : Quelqu'un de ta famille est mort de Cancer n'est-ce pas?

Julia : Non. C'est juste que J,aime pas les oncologues.

Wilson : Tu doit bien avoir une raison!

Julia : Pourquoi je vous la dirai?

Wilson : car je veux s'avoir pourquoi t'a une dent contre les médecin de ma spécialité

Julia : Ais-je heurté le pauvre petit oncologue ? Et puis je m'en fou . Partez et dites à vos petit copains que j'en ai assez de jouer les rats de labo!

Wilson : Non!

Julia : Pourquoi? Vous allez vous faire chicaner si vous revenez sans mon sang?

Wilson : Je suis médecins mon rôle est de vous soigner

Julia : C'est ça c'est ça. En faite vous faites cela jute pour le fric. Vous vous foutez pas mal de ce que les gens veulent!

Wilson : Pas moi! House oui mais pas moi. Moi j'ai de la compassion.

Julia : Ça c'est encore pire. Car cela veux dire que vous vous pensez supérieur à moi!

Wilson était sidérer. Lorsque Cuddy lui avait parler du caractère de la patiente, il avait pensée à tout sauf à cela!

Wilson : Bon je vais stopper ma compassion si vous me lassez prendre cette foutu prise de sang!

Julia : Non! J'ai déjà dit que j'en avait assez d'être traitée comme un rat de laboratoire! Je vais très bien et je vais vous le prouvez! _À ses mots elle se leva de son lit mais, sa jambe droite étant trop faible, elle tomba. Par chance Wilson se précipita pour la rattraper. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne heurte le plancher. Il en profita pour faire la prise de sang. Après quoi il la remit dans son lit. Julia ne dit rien_.

Wilson : Tu voit que t'est malade!

Julia : Bon j'ai eu une faiblesse musculaire et alors? Ça arrive à tout le monde!

Wilson criant presque : Non! Ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde! Il est t'ent que tu te rendre compte qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche House!

Julia _amusée _: House? Vous vous êtes tromper de nom!

Wilson_ repira un grand coup_ : Tu ne t'en rend sûrement pas compte mais ton comportement est le même que celui du meilleur médecin des U.S.A

Julia : C'est un compliment?

Wilson : Non car c'est le médecin qui à le plus mauvais caractère des U.S.A!

Julia : Pour moi c'est un compliment.

Wilson : Quoi?

Julia : Ben oui! Comme cela personne ne m'approche et je suis bien! Et je comprend toujours pas pourquoi vous voulez pas qu'il m'approche!

Wilson : Il t'a frapper!

Julia : Et alors? Il devait bien avoir une bonne raison!

Wilson : Peut-être mais il t'a agresser! Il fallait qu'il paye et on pouvait pas savoir si ça allait lui reprendre!

Julia : Vous n'avez pas dit que vous vouliez me soigner?

Wilson : oui mais…

Julia _interrompant Wilson_ : Et vous n'avez pas dit que House était le meilleur?

Wilson : Là n'est pas la question! Nous somme assez qualifier pour vous soignez!

Julia : Je voit. Vous voulez me soignez mais vous ne voulez pas mettre toute les chances de votre coté. Comme cela lorsque je vais mourir, vous pourrez dire que vous avez essayez! Mais j'ai une meilleure idée vous n'avez qu'a me laissez partir.

Wilson : Vous n'allez pas revenir là dessus! Vous avez quelque chose à la jambe!

Julia : Bravo! Vous suivez bien la conversation! Vous n'êtes pas si stupide que vous en avez l'air!

Wilson : J'aimerais revenir à la raison pour laquelle vous n'aimez pas les oncologues.

Julia : Je l'ai aime pas c'est tout. Est-ce que je vous demande pourquoi vous êtes gay moi?

Wilson_ choqué et à bout de nerfs_ : Je ne suis pas gay!

Julia : Oh, vu votre habillement j'aurai juré que si… Et bien est-ce que je vous demande pourquoi vous ne l'êtes pas?

Wilson : Cela ne s'explique pas.

Julia : Comme moi pourquoi j'aime pas les oncologues!

Wilson : Non vous avez une dent contres les oncologues à cause d'une mauvaise expérience. Probablement un membre de votre famille proche. Peu être même est-ce la cause de ce pourquoi vous êtes orpheline.

Julia se met à rire. Puis ce calme et regarde Wilson avec un petit sourire en coin : Vous êtes plus marrant que les autre vous! Moi qui croyait que j'aurais juste affaire à de la seconde classe!

Wilson : Mais c'est quoi votre foutu problème?

Julia : Je n'ai pas de problème c'est vous qui vous obstiner à m'en trouver un!

_Wilson qui avait vraiment mal à la tête sorti de la chambre. Et un de plus pensa la patiente la plus énervante du P/P…_

_Wilson se dirigea vers le bureau de House ou l'attendait Foreman, lui remit la prise de sang et partit chez lui. Foreman se rendit donc en salle d'examen pour examiné au microscope l'échantillon. Mais comme tout le monde il était fatigué et remit cela à plus tard laissant l'échantillon de sang et le dossier de Julia sur la table… House qui passait par là pour ne pas effectuer ses dix dernière minutes de consultation vit le dossier sur la table. L'ouvrit et se figea lorsqu'il vit le nom de la patiente. Il feuilleta fébrilement les pages du dossiez puis, insatisfait, prit une parti de l'échantillon et parti rapidement chez lui. Heureusement pour lui Cuddy ne le vit pas. Rendu chez lui, il ferma tout les rideau, et chercha frénétiquement quelque chose dans ses boîte non déballer. Lorsqu'il trouva la chose en question, il avait mal à la jambe et il avait faim. Ils se fit cuire une soupe et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec la boîte et l'échantillon de sang… Il ne sorti pas de la soirée même lorsque le micro onde sonna, même lorsque le téléphone sonna et même lorsque se fut l'heure de General Hospital…Vers environs 22h00 inquiet de ne pas avoir de réponse Wilson cogna à la porte. Le seul réflexe de House fut de barrer sa porte de chambre. Lorsque Wilson entra dans la maison il trouva la maison vide, sans lumière ni bruit. Il alla jusqu'à la chambre de House et vit le trait de lumière sous sa porte_.

Wilson : House! Je sais que t'est là! Ouvre cette fichu porte! Il faut que l'on parle.

House : Pas le temps.

Wilson essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais bien entendu elle était barrée.

Wilson : Si tu n'ouvre pas cette porte je la défonce! 1…2.

House : NON! Ouvre pas espèce de vicieux!

Wilson : De vicieux?

House : Je suis en train de me faire du bien. Et crois moi t'a pas le goût de voir cela!

Wilson recula effrayer : Cu…Cuddy veux te voir à la première heure demain.

House : Si je suis pas là elle fera quoi?

Wilson : Elle te coupera ton salaire ( ce n'était pas vrai mais Wilson se dit que ce serait probablement la seule chose qui ferai accourir House)

House : Elle fera quoi?! C'est un crime!

Wilson : T'arrive à l'heure et t'aura pas de problème!

House : Bon je verrai à ça. Maintenant vas t'en!

Wilson : On à pas fini de parlez!

House : Je veut pas parlez! J'était si bien avant que t'arrive. Tu me stresse!

Wilson : Sort de la chambre, on parlera d'homme à homme et je repartirai.

House : Non! J'ai pas le goût de sortir!

Wilson : Bon ben on parlera comme des enfant à travers la porte.

House : Cela te dérange peu t'être?

Wilson : Oui! Cela me dérange que tu fasse toujours l'enfant quand on essaye

d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi!

House : Popa! Soit chic!

Wilson: Tu voit! T'est pas capable d'avoir une conversation sérieuse!

House : Va t'en si ça te dérenge t'en que cela!

Wilson furieux : Oh et puis mange de la merde House! Je m'en vais. Et puis demain quand t'aura le goût d'être avec moi , je te dirai non et tu repensera à se soir! _Et il quitta la maison de House en claquant la porte._

_House eu un sourire et continua ses expérience jusqu'à une heure tardive._

_Une petite review? Car ce sot elle le salaires des écrivains de ce site._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

_Cuddy soupira. Il était présentement 21h00. La journée avait été…riche en émotion… Elle ferma son dossier et repensa à la journée. Tout avait commencé lorsque Foreman s'était rendu compte qu'il manquait du sang et que le dossier avait été ouvert…_

_FLASH BACK…_

_Foreman entra dans le bureau de Cuddy furax. _

Foreman : quelqu'un à toucher à l'échantillon. Je n'ai plus assez de sang!

Cuddy : Vous êtes sûr?

Foreman : Oui. J'en avait à peine assez mais là… de plus quelqu'un à toucher au dossier!

Cuddy : House… Il est bien à la clinique ce matin?

Foreman : Je l'ai vu voilà environs une demie heure…

Cuddy : Je vais allez le cherchez. Vous restez ici_ dit t'elle en pointant du doigt Foreman._

_Elle alla donc à la clinique. Elle trouva finalement House qui était adossé contre un mur en train de parler avec un patient. House avait l'air presser de finir la conversation. Finalement il lui remit une enveloppe bombé. Le patient salua une dernière fois House et s'éclipsa. Cuddy s'approcha de House._

Cuddy : Qui était-ce?

_House sursauta puis se tourna vers Cuddy._

House : Un patient. Il voulait que j'examine certaines petite chose… Mais j'ai pas le temps de vous parler plus, j'ai du travail.

Cuddy : Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait que vous examiniez?

House_ visiblement gêné :_ des euh… choses personnelles. Très personnelle! Bon patient suivant!_Dit House en haussant le ton._

_Une dame âgée s'avança vers la salle mais Cuddy lui coupa doucem,ent le chemin. _

Cuddy : Madame Le Dr House est trop zélé. Il faut qu'il prenne une pause.

La dame : D'accord_ et elle retourna s'asseoir._

Cuddy : maintenant House, suivez moi._ Se faisant elle lui agrippa le bras et l'entraîna vers son bureau._

_Rendu dans le bureau Cuddy fit asseoir House sur un des fauteuil et s'assit derrière le bureau._

Cuddy : House! Je vous avait interdit de vous approcher de la patiente!

House : Et alors?

Cuddy : Allez y Foreman.

Foreman : Quelqu'un à toucher au dossier de la patiente et pris du sang de l'échantillon!

House : Et vous me soupçonner?

Cuddy : Qui d'autre que vous?

House : euh… n'importe qui qui se demandait qui était la patiente!

Cuddy : Et pour l'échantillon?

House : ptèt bien que Foreman à mal regarder !

Foreman : Non! Hier il y avait 10 millilitres et là il y en à 5!

House : Qu'est-ce que cela fait? Faite une autre prise de sang!

Foreman : Elle à un caractère de cochon! En fait, le même que vous!

House : Je peux lui faire la prise de sang si c'est cela le problème!

Cuddy : Non! Vous vous travailler à la clinique!

House : Alors laisser moi faire mon travail!

Cuddy soupira. Puis elle dit à House simplement : Bon retourner à la clinique et n'en partez pas avant midi! Et je veux s'avoir le nombre de consult que vous avez fait. Donc pas de joujou. 

House : de _joujou _?

Cuddy : Pas de games boy, de DS, de PSP… Bref aucune des chose que vous amener habituellement.

House : Mais moman! Quand il y a plus personne, qu'est ce que je fait?

Cuddy : Comme tout le monde tu rempli des dossier!

House : Mais…

Cuddy pas de mais, maintenant ouste!

_House partit en maugréant._

Foreman : Mais pour le sang qu'est-ce que l'on fait?

Cuddy : Je vais y aller…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julia venait à peine de finir de déjeuner lorsque Cuddy entra dans la chambre seringue à la main. Julia soupira et regarda Cuddy droit dans les yeux.

Julia : Non.

Cuddy : Vous dite non à quoi?

Julia : Vous le savez très bien._ Et en guise de démonstration elle montra son bras droit qui avait déjà deux pansement._

Cuddy : Et bien je suis désoler pour toi mais un idiot à piquer de ton sang. Il en faut donc d'autre…

Julia : Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi vous voulez mon sang? Vous en faites la collection où quoi?

Cuddy _soupira_ : Arrêtez vos jérémiades! Il nous faut votre sang pour pouvoir diagnostiquer ce que vous avez!

Julia : Pas pour vrai! Chuit pas idiote! Je considère seulement que vous en avez assez!

Cuddy : comme vous ne sembler pas vouloir coopérer, nous allons commencer par une IRM.

Julia : J'ai le choix?

Cuddy : Non.

Julia : Allons y pour L'IRM d'abord.

_Cuddy soupira puis alla chercher une chaise roulante. Les autres n'avait pas exagérer, son caractère était bel et bien celui de House! Comme si elle en avait pas assez d'un! Elle alla chercher la patiente puis, l'amena dans la salle de l'IRM. Elle lui mit les pastilles en plomb sur l'emplacement où se trouve les ovaires._

Julia : C'est quoi ça?

Cuddy : Des pastilles en plomb. C'est pour pas que tu devienne stérile.

Julia : C'est dangereux ce truc alors?

Cuddy : Pas quand c'est bien utiliser. Maintenant allonger vous et ne bouger plus.

Julia : Sinon vous me faites quoi?

Cuddy : Hein? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?

Julia : Si je bouge vous me faites quoi?

Cuddy : Si tu bouge se sera plus long et donc plus plate.

Julia : Mais plus de temps avant la prise de sang?

Cuddy réalisa que cette petite cherchait un moyen d'échapper à la prise de sang. Mais peu t'être que…Elle était comme House donc elle allait la traitée comme House… Cuddy sourit à son idée. Bon ce n'était peu t'¸etre pas gentil-gentil mais, cette petite l'avais bien cherché!

Cuddy : Si vous bouger trop je vous fait cette prise de sang et vous passeré donc du temps pour rien ici

Contre toute attente Julia ce mit à rire.

Julia : Enfin quelqu'un d'intéressant! Donc, je doit me faire gentille sinon prise de sang?

Cuddy : Oui

Julia : Vous venez de me motivez Dr! Et elle s'allongea. Effectivement elle ne bougea pas et tout ce fit très rapidement.

Cuddy : Félicitation, Vous avez gagné … Une prise de sang! Et elle agrippa Julia pour lui faire la prise de sang.

Julia sur le chemin du retour : Vous êtes peu être plus forte que les autres mais je vais vous avoir comme j'ai eu les autres!

Cuddy amusée : Allez y donc!

Julia : Vous me défier?

Cuddy : Oui

Julia : Très bien… Voulez vous allez me cherchez à manger j'ai faim!

Cuddy : Non.

Julia : Pourquoi?

Cuddy : J'ai du travail moi!

Julia : Vous avez peur!

Cuddy : Quoi?

Julia : Vous avez peur que je vous casse comme les autres. Alors vous vous sauvez! Donc on peu déjà dire que j'ai gagné et que vous avez perdu!

Cuddy : Non!

Julia : Alors je vous défi de passez une après midi avec moi!

Cuddy : J'ai du travail!

Julia : Peureuse! Vous savez que vous ne tiendrai pas et vous vous défiler!

Cuddy soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Elle ne pouvait accepter le défi. Mais si elle refusait, ça serait encore pire! Finalement elle opta pour la première option. Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire et de toute façon elle n'allait probablement jamais la revoir. Elle la laissa donc dans sa chambre sous un regard hilare de Julia.

RETOUR AU PRÉSENT

Cuddy se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était en train de rêver. Par chance, elle n'était pas trop aller loin car si le matin avait été difficile, ce n'était rien comparé à l'après midi…

FLASH BACK

Bureau de House, il est environ 13h00. Chase était seul dans le bureau en train de dessiner sur le tableau quand son biper sonna. Il regarda le numéro puis se dirigea à tout vitesse dans la chambre de Julia. Celle ci se tordait de douleur sous le regard horrifié d'un infirmière.

Chase : Faites quelque chose!

Infirmière : Je.. quoi?

Chase soupira puis alla donné une dose de morphine à la patiente. Julia se calma un peu. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était montrer faible devant ses gens… Si elle avait été dans la rue cela n'aurait pas été pardonnable. Elle n'était plus dans la rue mais gardait les réflexes qu'elle y avait adoptée. Elle se leva donc faisant fit de la douleur. Et d'un regard menacent fis fuir l'Infirmière mais pas Chase. IL la regarda et se contenta de dire : « Attention » Ce qui mit Julia encore plus en rage. Il la méprisait, il la trouvait faible, il se moquait d'elle… Elle se jeta sur Chase avec la ferme intention de le butter.

Chase fut très surpris par ce changement de situation. Il essaya de s'en débarrassé tranquillement mais elle le mordit. Il poussa un cris de douleur puis la poussa fort. Mais elle revint à la charge. Chase n'eu d'autre choix que de l'assommé. Julia tomba inconsciente sur le plancher…Lorsque Foreman arriva alerté par les cris, il trouva un Chase à bout de souffle et une patient par terre.

Foreman : Qu'est-ce que tu lui à fait?

Chase : Elle… elle m'a attaquée!

Foreman : Quoi?

Chase : Oui elle se tordait de douleur puis un instant après, elle me saute dessus!

Foreman : Elle à vraiment fait ça? En tout cas, il faut la remettre sur son lit.

Chase et Foreman remirent donc la patiente sur le lit. Lorsqu'elle atterrie sur le lit, Julia se réveilla mais fit semblant de dormir. Lorsque les médecins quittèrent la chambre en pleine discussion, Julia s'endormit avec un sourire. Elle leur avait prouver que même avec sa jambe elle n'était pas une loque…

House était dans une salle de consultation vide. Visiblement anxieux. Puis in toqua à la porte. House l'ouvrit. C'était l'homme du matin

House : Vous avez fait vite!

L'homme : Oui. Voilà l…

House interrompit l'homme : Chut!… Personne ici n'est au courent et je tien à ce que ça le reste!

L'homme : Bien. Au revoir Dr House

House : Oui au revoir Dr Minch…

L'homme : On se reverra bientôt?

House : Oui. J'te contacterai quand… j'aurai le temps

L'homme : Oui je comprend…

Et sur ce l'homme s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Une patiente arriva. House ferma la porte et commença la consultation.

Plus tard . Il est environ 18h30. Dans le bureau de Cuddy.

Cuddy : La patiente se tort de douleur depuis environ 13h00 c'est donc cela?

Chase : Oui. Et le plus inquiétant c'est que lorsqu'elle est un peux soulagée, elle en profite pour attaquer les infirmière!

Cameron : Elle t'a attaquer?

Chase : Oui.

Cameron : Vien je vais aller.. examiner cela. Cameron entraîna donc Chase à part. Cuddy soupira furieuse. Elle ne pouvait visiblement rien faire et Cameron venait de lui piquer n autre médecin!Et le pire c'est que House était parti en vitesse dès 18h00. Elle ne pouvait donc pas lui demander d'aide avant demain matin et en plus, elle était au prise avec une patiente… Housienne! Elle réfléchissait à une solution.

RETOUR AU PRÉSENT

La seule qu'elle avait trouver était la morphine et les menottes. Mais lorsqu'elle lui avait donné, le regard que Julia lui avait donné avait suffi à la faire reculer dans son bureau. Cuddy était au bord de la crise de nerf! Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir à ce moment quelqu'un pour la consoler pour la masser… Mais elle était seule. Terriblement seule…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

_9h00. Le réveil de House sonne. Il arête l'alarme et se lève un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. En même temps, Cuddy fini de manger. Elle est visiblement à bout et à des cernes sur les yeux. Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Chase fini de se préparer sous les regards de Cameron. Retour sur House. Il sort de la douche une serviette nouée à la taille chantonnant un air de musique. Il en est sûr, aujourd'hui il aura Julia… Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant et de disons… mouvementer!_

_9h30. House arrive à l'hôpital. Tout le monde se retourne étonné. House serait en avance? Une première! House fait un sourire charmeur à une nouvelle qui rougit, puis, se dirige vers la salle numéro 1._

House : Dès qu'il y a un patient amené le moi!

_Le personnel reste figé. House qui demande de patients? Une des infirmières se demande si elle ne devrait pas en parler à Cuddy puis, se ravisse. Après tout elle en à assez comme cela avec Julia surnommé « House Junior »…_

_Cuddy tournait en rond dans son bureau. Que devait t'elle faire? Donner la patiente à House ou la garder…Soudain, elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire._

House : C'est ça au revoir.

Vielle dame : Merci Dr

House : C'est bien… si vous voulez bien… j'ai d'autre patients moi!

_La dame quitta donc la salle de consultation. La porte s'ouvrit non sur un patient mais sur Cuddy. House si il fut surpris ne le laissa pas paraître et fit entrer Cuddy. Cuddy entra et s'assis sur le banc d'examen sous le regard amusée de House qui ferma la porte._

House : Alors coquine, vous êtes venue pour une ptite partie?

Cuddy : House…

House : J'aime quand vous dites mon nom!

Cuddy : C'est sérieux House!

House : La tigresse se choque! Waou!

Cuddy : Vous pouvez pas être sérieux deux minutes?

House : Ça serait bien moins drôle!

Cuddy : House!

House : Bon ben si vous voulez pas jouez...

Cuddy : Je suis à bout! La patiente est prise de douleur et…

House interrompant Cuddy : Elle ne va pas bien?

Cuddy : Non. Et lorsqu'elle vas mieux, elle en profite pour attaquer¸ le personnel!

House : Waou!

Cuddy : Ce n'est pas drôle! On a dut la menotter mais elle reste quand même dangereuse! Elle réussi à utiliser ses jambes! Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

House : C'est qu'elle est féroce! Pour répondre à votre question, vous avez juste à me la laisser!

Cuddy : C'est bien mon intention! Et ne croyez pas échapper à vos consultations! Dès qu'elle sera soigner vous recommencerez!

House : Quoi? Vous êtes vilaine!

Cuddy : House…

House : Hum… si je la calme, j'échapperai aux consultations?

Cuddy : À votre semaine de consults seulement.

House : C'est OK!

_Et House partit vers la chambre de Julia. Enfin il aurait quelque chose d'intéressent à faire!Le voyant partir, Cuddy eu le présentement que House avait déjà tout prévu…_

_House arriva dans la chambre de Julia. Il eu un sursaut en la voyant. Ses yeux cernés par le manque de sommeil était en alerte. Elle était visiblement tendu et avait les dents serré pour le pas crier à cause de la douleur. Effectivement ses poignets était attachés et ils était rouges preuve qu'elle avait mainte fois essayé de sans débarrassé. Une infirmière passa à coté de House pour rejoindre la patiente. Lorsque l'infirmière eu injecté la morphine à Julia, elle parti très vite. Mais pas assez pour éviter un grand coup de pied dans les côtes. House fut surpris. Mêmes lui n'était jamais été aussi loin. Même au summum de la douleur. Lorsque l'infirmière partit House vit avec consternation le regard malveillant que Julia avait posé sur l'infirmière. Puis, il se décida à entré dans la chambre de Julia._

House : Bon tu n'a plus besoin de maltraité le personnel.

Julia d'une vois rauque : Et pourquoi? Si ça me plait?

House : Car je suis ton médecin. Et probablement le seul qui va t'approcher ces prochains jours.

Julia de la même voix : Ben j'vais me rabattre sur toi alors!

_House fu surpris. Julia n'allait visiblement pas bien. Il s'avança pour prendre sa température ignorant le coup qu'elle lui donna. Elle était brûlante de fièvre. House alla ensuite cherchez un thermomètre mais elle le recracha puis se mit à rire. Prit d'une idée soudaine, House prit Julia par le menton et lui parla d'une voix calme mais autoritaire_

House : Calme toi et obéi moi. Je suis ton supérieur!

_Cela eu l'effet d'une bombe. Julia baissa les yeux et se tut. Il avait raison! Elle avait retrouvé les réflexes de survis qu'elle avait acquis dans la rue! House put ainsi prendre sa température sans qu'elle ne bronche. Elle faisait 70 de fièvre! House dégluti. La patiente avait visiblement quelque chose de grave…_

_Lorsque House fut partit après lui avoir assuré qu'il reviendrai mais qu'elle ne devait plus frapper personnes ( il lui avait ôté ses menottes) Julia se leva et se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers la fenêtre. Elle faillit tombé à plusieurs reprise mais, atteint tout de même la fenêtre. Il pleuvait mais elle avait une envie folle d'aller dehors. Elle se dirigea vers le couloir. Son chef ne lui avait pas interdit d'allez dehors!Bon il ne voulait sûrement pas mais il ne l'avait pas interdit alors… Elle commença donc à se dirigé d'un pas mal assuré vers l'ascenseur._

_House était dans son bureau. Seul. Il notai consciencieusement les symptômes de Julia. Il tournait en rond cherchant se qu'elle pouvait avoir…Il devait trouver ce qu'elle avait avant qu'elle ne meure. Sinon il ne se le pardonnerais pas…Elle avait beau être une patiente, il l'appréciait énormément. Avec elle au moins il pourrait conversé pendants des heures lorsqu'elle serait soignée. Il n'avait pas droits à l'erreur._

_Cuddy était dans son bureau au téléphone. Elle raccrocha, puis, se leva et prit son parapluies. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Une promenade dans le parc lui semblait la meilleure des idées… Oui. Car le parc était merveilleux sous la pluie, elle le savait._

_House, parti à l'extérieur un parapluie à la main. Il devait trouvé ce que Julia avait il le savait mais, le mieux était peu t'être de se changer les idées… Il ne vit pas Cuddy sortir de son bureau. Pas plus qu'il ne vit Julia s'avancer dans un des tournant des chemins du parc t'en il était absorber par ses pensés. Il prit son I-Pod , le mit dans un étuis imperméable et tout en le mettant à fond, partit dans le parc._

_Julia marchait d'un pas incertain dans le parc. Elle chuta soudainement et sa tête heurta une pierre. Elle se leva étourdi et recommença à marcher. Soudain, un loup apparue devant elle. Effrayée Julia rebroussa chemin et se mit à courir boitillant plus que jamais. Le loup parti à sa poursuite._

_House marchait depuis un bout lorsque Julia apparu dans son champs de vision. House fut surpris, il essaya de l'arrêter mais Julia la dépassa sans semblé le voir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de regardé derrière elle visiblement effrayé. Mais il n'y avait rien! House comprit que la maladie s'était aggravé apportant ainsi des vision. Il se mit donc à poursuivre du mieux qu'il pouvait Julia espèrent la rattrapé avant que la maladie s'aggrave…_

_Cuddy marchai tranquillement lorsque une tornade en chemise d'hôpital lui fonça dessus. Elle tomba à la renverse avec la jeune fille car s'était belle et bien une jeune fille. Soudain la jeune filles se mit à tremblée. Elle était pris de poussé de fièvre. Cuddy examina la patiente. C'était Julia! Elle semblait troublé et ne semblait plus prendre conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Une plaie saignante était sur son front. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dehors? Par ce temps?_

_House accouru soudain. Il semblait avoir très mal à la jambe. House l'aida à se relevé puis prit Julia dans ses bars mais il tomba. Cuddy aida House à se relevé puis, apella Wilson pour qu'il vienne chercher Julia…_

Cuddy :House! Qu'est-ce que Julia fait dehors?

House : Je ne sais pas. Je l'avais laissez dans sa chambre!

Cuddy : Elle était menotter! Comment à t'elle pu…

House : Je… je lui ai enlevé ses menottes. Je… je croyait qu'elle resterais sage…

Cuddy : Vous êtes fou ou quoi?! Vous croyiez réellement qu'elle resterais calmement dans sa chambre?!

House : euh… Oui…

Cuddy : Vous vous seriez restez?

House : là n'est pas la question!

Cuddy : Si! Justement! Si je vous l'ai laisser c'est que avant ses douleur, elle avait le même caractère que vous!

House : Comment j'était sensé savoir ça? Vous ne m'aviez pas laissez l'approcher!

Cuddy : Depuis quand vous obéissez à mes ordres?

House : Euh……..

Cuddy soupira puis tout en examinant la patiente : Elle m'est tombé dessus comme un boulet!

House : Elle se sauvait…

Cuddy : De quoi?

House Je sais pas. Elle à eu une crise de psychose.

Cuddy : Ok…. Mais bon sang qu'est ce que fou Wilson?

_Au même moment Wilson arriva. Il prit Julia et sans un mots sens retourna ver le P/P sans jeter un œil aux deux adultes_.

House : Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?

Cuddy : Il est tremper et à l'air fatigué

House : Et?

Cuddy : Il n'avait probablement pas le goût de sortir! Et je l'oblige. Mais c'est à cause de vous!

House : Si il voulait pas, il avait qu'a refuser!

Cuddy : La plupart du monde, aiment bien rendre service. Vous savez c'est quoi rendre service c'est…

House interrompant Cuddy : On ferai bien de rentrer si ont veux avoir de rhume. Et puis j'ai bêtement laisser ma Vicodin sur mon bureau.,

Cuddy soudainement inquiète : Vous allez pouvoir faire le chemin?

House : Oui.

Cuddy : Appuyez vous sur moi si vous en avez besoin d'accord?

House : Euh… D'accord!

_Ils rebroussèrent donc le chemin. Ils formaient un étrange duo, L'homme boiteux et boueux s'appuyant sur la femme boueuse…Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à l'hôpital, Cuddy le déposa dans son bureau et alla chercher la Vicodin de House. Lorsqu'elle revint elle amenait également une paire de Jeans et un T-Shirt noir. Devant l'air interrogateur de House elle répondit_

Cuddy : Vous êtes dans un état lamentable. Vous allez devoir prendre une douche… et moi aussi.

House : Ensemble? Je savais que vous vouliez petite coquine!

Cuddy : Non. Dans des douches séparé. Moi dans le vestiaire des filles et vous dans celui des hommes.

House : Gâcheuse de plai… _Il ne fini pas sa phrase s'emparant du pot de Vicodin que Cuddy lui tendait. Il se leva ensuite. Il allait partir lorsqu'il se retourna et dit d'une voix sensuelle_

House : Si vous vous sentez seul, vous savez où me trouvez! Il lui fi un clin d'œil ravageur et quitta le bureau de sa patronne. Cuddy soupira , prit des vêtement propres et se dirigea vers les douches du vestiaires des filles.

_Lorsque House sorti de la douche, il s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers la chambre de Julia pour savoir comment elle allait. Il y découvrit Cuddy en compagnie de Wilson. Leur regard était braqué sur Julia. Elle était encore en sueur et semblait ne pas être tout à fait consciente. Il entra. House allait vérifié sa température quand Cuddy l'arrêta posant une main sur son bras. House se retourna et lui jeta un regard interrogateur._

Cuddy : On l'a déjà prise voilà 5 minutes.

House : Et?

Cuddy : 85…

House : Quoi?!! Mais faites quelque chose! House était visiblement chamboulé.

Cuddy : À ce stade on ne peu rien faire. On peu juste la veiller.

House : Partez, je vais le faire.

Cuddy : Mais…

House : PARTEZ!

Cuddy : D'accord...

_Elle quitta donc la pièce en compagnie de Wilson tout en ce demandant pourquoi House cherchait t'en à être seul… Lorsque il fut sur que tout le monde était bel et bien parti, il s'assit regardant désespérément la jeune fille qu'il considérait plus que plusieurs personnes. Il cherchait désespérément ce que la jeune fille avait. House leva la tête et ce dit avec fatalité que le temps de jouer était révolu. Maintenant il allait devoir se battre contre la faucheuse. Oh elle lui avait déjà fait perdre plusieurs patients mais, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Pas celle-là. Pas Julia…._

_Ben voilà la fin du chapitre 7. Une petie rewiev? Car sa tu personne et maintenat que j'ai arrangé le tout, tout le monde peux posté!!! Bon ben j'vous laisse!_


	8. Chapter 8

Désoler pour le retard. Je n'ai mme pas d'excuse car il est fini depuis un bout de temps... I am sorry! Donc: Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires!

Chapitre 8

_Il était presque minuit. House surveillait anxieusement sa jeune patiente. Wilson s'était bien proposer pour la veillé mais House avait refusé. Il sursautait à chaque mouvement de Julia. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autan d'inquiétude pour une patiente… il ne fallait pas qu'elle meure… Il sursauta quand Cuddy toqua à la porte. Elle entra._

Cuddy : House… il faut que vous vous reposiez!

House : Je ne suis pas fatiguer. Vous allez vous reposez!

Cuddy : House, vous êtes surmenez!

House : Non, je vais très bien.

Cuddy : Laissez moi au moins vous tenir compagnie!

House : Bon, d'accord. Assissez vous.

_Cuddy s'assit donc. Elle regarda House qui était retourner dans la contemplation de la patiente le visage rongé par l'inquiétude… Mais qu'avait t'il? Même lorsque Foreman avait été malade il n'avait pas été aussi attentif! Mais il n'allait sûrement pas se confier à elle… elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui venir en aide…_

Cuddy pour rompre le silence : Vous voulez un café ?

House : Mouais…

Cuddy : Vous le prenez noir?

House : Ouais…

_Cuddy alla donc chercher du café pour elle et pour House. Sachant que la cafétéria était fermé mais que dans e bureau de House il y avait une cafetière. Elle se dirigea donc vers le bureau de House…_

_Cela prit quelque minutes à House pour réaliser que Cuddy était partit. Mais ce n'était pas grave, de toute façon elle ne pouvait l'aider. Il était seul depuis quelque minutes quand Julia sembla immerger. House sursauta et se précipita au chevet de sa protégée._

House : Ça va?

Julia d'une voix faible : Où est le loup?

House : Il n'y avait pas de loup. C'était une hallucination.

Julia : À ok… Je me sent faible et j'ai faim…

House : Je vais allé te chercher de quoi à manger.

Julia : House…

House : Quoi ?

Julia : Tu...tu crois que je vais mourir?

House : Je vais tout faire pour pas que ça arrive. Main… Il s'interrompit voyant qu'elle s'était ré évanouit. Il n'avait même pas put faire l'essentiel… Il se r'assit espérant qu'il aurait de nouveau l'occasion de lui parler seul à seul…

_Cuddy marchait dans les couloirs en direction du bureau de House. En chemin elle pensait à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour aider House. Elle était perdu dans ses pensée lorsqu'elle heurta le concierge. Il s'excusa et retourna à son travail. Cuddy continua son chemin. Elle entra dans le bureau de House. Mais en se dirigeant vers la cafetière, elle trouva un papier par terre. Elle le ramassa. C'était une lettre :_

_House,_

_J'ai fait les tests comme tu me là demander. Les résulta sont dans l'enveloppe. Si tu a des questions, tu sait où me joindre._

_Minch_

_Plusieurs questions se posèrent dans l'esprit de Cuddy. Qui était ce Minch? Quel tests avait t'il fait?Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec Julia? Pourquoi tant de mystère? Elle trouva finalement une enveloppe sur le bureau de House mais elle était vide… Elle chercha partout sur le bureau d House sans rien trouver. Elle vida même sa corbeille! Cuddy se rendit soudain compte de son affront à la vie privée de House… Elle n'avait pas à fouiller. Mais, si c'était en rapport avec sa santé? Elle devait trouvé où elle deviendrait folle! Cuddy continua donc à fouillé consciencieusement le bureau de House. Les résultats devait bien être quelque part!_

_House relisait pour la dixième fois les résultats. Il se doutait bien que Cuddy avait trouvé la lettre! Mais bon de toute façons, le temps qu'elle prendrait à chercher, elle ne serait pas dans ses pattes…Il posa son regard sur Julia. Il devait trouvé le temps de lui dire. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'elle ce réveille. House ravala sa salive et lut encore une fois les fameux résultats. Il jetait de temps en temps des regard sur Julia où sur la porte pour vérifié que Cuddy ne revenait pas._

_Il alla finalement aux toilettes ( celles de la chambre)et lorsqu'il revint, House constata que Cuddy n'était toujours pas revenu. Il s'étira puis se rassit._

_Cuddy cherchait depuis longtemps et n'avait rein trouvé. Elle cherchait tant et si bien qu'elle trouva un griffonnage qu'House avait du faire à temps perdu. Le dessins représentait un…truc. Cuddy ne savait pas si c'était son rat ou… autre chose… Elle remit le dessin à sa place et continua la fouille des tiroirs à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle trouva donc une feuille au fond d'un des tiroir. Elle était chiffonnée et avait l'air de datée :_

_Dr House,_

_En raison de votre fameuse renommé , vous êtes engagée. Veillé vous présenter le Lundi 23 Avril 2000 pour votre première journée. Prière de porter la chemise._

_Bien à vous Lisa Cuddy._

_C'était la lettre d'admission qu'elle avait envoyé à House! Et dire qu'il n'avait pratiquement jamais porté la chemise… Pourtant, elle y allait si bien! Cuddy, curieuse comme une enfant ouvrit le second tiroir se demandant bien ce qu'elle pourrait y trouvé…_

_House tournait en rond. Elle allait bien finir par ce réveillé! Il le fallait! Il jeta un regard désespéré à Julia. Comme si elle avait entendu sa prière silencieuse, elle se réveilla._

Julia : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

House : La fièvre avait reprit du dessus.

Julia : Mais avant, tu voulais me dire quelque chose qu'est-ce que c'était?

House : Et bien… Il fut interrompu par Cuddy qui entra en trombe dans la chambre.

Quoi?

Cuddy : House… je.. je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lire la lettre qui était par terre. Et… ensuite de fouiller les tiroir de votre bureau pour…pur trouvé les résultats….

House : Jusqu'où vous êtes vous rendu?

Cuddy : Je me suis rendu compte de ce que je faisais au deuxième tiroir.

House : Bien. Vous venez juste pour me dire cela?

Cuddy : Non, je viens vous aidez à veillez Julia.

House : Elle est réveillé!

Cuddy : Non House….

_House jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit avec consternation qu'effectivement la fièvre de Julia avait reprit le dessus._

House : Et merde! J'allais lui parler et vous, vous êtes arrivez!

Cuddy : Je suis désolez House…

House : Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre! Partez! Je ne veux juste plus vous voir!

Cuddy : House…

House : PARTEZ! Et ne vous avisez pas de revenir!

_Cuddy s'enfui donc dans les couloirs. Elle entra dans son bureau, ferma son store et ce mit à pleurer à chaude larme. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais House avait vraiment quelque chose d'important à dire à Julia… Si elle était arrivée plus tard, il aurait eu le temps de le dire. Et probablement que… qu'il serait moins à bout de nerf. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle venait de gâcher sa seule chance de passer une soirée calme avec House… Et.. si Julia mourrait cette nuit, House ne lui pardonnerait jamais… Non! Elle ne voulais pas penser à cela! Ce serait trop horrible! Ce fut sur ces pensées sombre que Lisa Cuddy s'endormit._

_House regardait intensément Julia. Il était si absorber qu'il ne pensait même plus à Cuddy. Ni à rien d'autre. En fait , il essayait de trouvé ce qu'elle avait, mais rien ne collait… Il se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas trouver. Pourtant, D'habitude il trouvait avant que les gens ne flanche! Il y avait bien eu Aurore, mais il l'avait sauvé par l'intermède d'un petit garçon… Le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait mme pas l'interrogé à propos de où elle avait traîné ces derniers temps…_

_Lorsque Wilson entra le lendemain matin, il se dirigea vers le bureau de House et le sien mais, finalement il changea de coté et se rendit vers la chambre de Julia. Il vit avec consternation que House n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il semblait nerveux et attendre quelque chose… Wilson toqua à la porte et entra. House ne réagit même pas._

Wilson : House. Il faut que tu aille dormir.

House : Pas le temps.

Wilson : House! Je vais la veiller!

House : Non! Je suis ok, je continu à la veiller.

Wilson : Je te laisse dix minute.

House : Non! Il faut que.. que je lui disent quelque chose. Pour cela il faut qu'elle se réveille. J'attend cela.

Wilson : Je peux lui dire House… qu'est ce que c'est?

House : Non! C'est personnel.

Wilson : House…

House : Va donc voir tes petits cancéreux, ils ont plus besoins de toi que moi.

Wilson frustré :Très bien j'y vais! Et Wilson partit furieux de la chambre de Julia.

_House resta un moment silencieux puis, prit une vicodin , se cala dans son siège , soupira et retourna dans la contemplation de Julia._

_Wilson entra dans le bureau de Cuddy. Il la trouva en train de refaire son maquillage._

Cuddy : Oui?

Wilson : C'est à propos de House…

Cuddy : Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait?

Wilson : Et bien… il ne veut pas aller se reposer… Il est resté à son chevet toute la nuit?

Cuddy soupira :Oui…

Wilson : Comment avez vous pu le laissez faire?

Cuddy : J'ai… fait une gaffe et il ne voulais plus me voir… alors j'ai quitter la chambre…

Wilson : Mais là qu'est que l'On fait? Il prétend devoir dire quelque chose à Julia mais…

Cuddy : C'est vraie. Je l'ai dérangé au moment où il allait lui dire… il était furax…

Wilson : Vous n'avez aucune idée de qu'est-ce que cela peut concerner?

Cuddy : Probablement des résultats , fait par un certain Minch…

Wilson : Minch!

Cuddy : Vous le connaissez?

Wilson : C'est un ancien… compagnon de classe de House. Je ne sais pas où il travaille.

Cuddy : Mais House si.

Wilson : C'est que… Il avait changé d'université peu après que je soit arrivé. C'était dans le temps, l'ami de House…

Cuddy : D'accord. Et donc vous ne savez pas où je pourrais le joindre…

Wilson : Non désolé… House me parle peut de lui. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est au New-Jersey…

Cuddy : Cela ne nous aide pas beaucoup… Bon, allez faire votre boulot. Mais au fait, vous savez son prénom?

Wilson : Il me semble que c'est George.

Cuddy : D'accord. Je vais faire une recherche…

Et Wilson partit tandis que Cuddy allumait son ordinateur.

_House sursauta quand Julia sortie de sa torpeur. Julia sembla un instant déconcerté puis, se souvint que House voulais lui dire quelque chose._

Julia : Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire?

House : Eh bien…. House s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, ferma les stores de la fenêtre et s'avança vers Julia visiblement gêné.

Julia : Eh bien?

House : eu…. Il n'arrivait visiblement pas à trouvé les mots.

Julia : Je vais mourir c'est ça?

House : Non! Tu… je… c'est que…

Julia : Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot, dit le moi simplement.

House : Bon d'accord, je vais te le dire franchement mais c'est pas fastoche fastoche….

Julia : House…

House : Quoi? Ça te dérange que je fasse durer le suspenses?

Julia : Oui! Et tu sais même pas si je vais encore m'évanouir alors dit le ce que tu à a dire!

_La nouvelle fut comme une douche froide pour House. Il n'arriverais pas à atendre encore…_

House : Bon ben voilà… Je suis ton père….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

_Je suis ton père… Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de Julia. House son père? Elle espérait profondément que ce n'était pas un mensonge…_

Julia : C'est…c'est vrai?

House : Oui… Je suis peu t'être un salop mais je ne te mentirais pas sur quelque chose d'aussi important…

Julia : Mais… comment ça se fait? Pourquoi tu nous a abandonner moi et ma mère? Pourquoi tu me l'avoue maintenant? Pourquoi ? J'ai toujours voulu avoir un père… C'est vraiment vraiment vrai? T'en est sur? T'a fait des tests?

House : Calme-toi. Je vais tout te raconter. En espérant avoir assez de temps et oui j'ai fait des tests…

_House se calla dans sa chaise, prit un vicodin et commença son récit._

House : Il y à 16 ans, j'ai rencontrer ta mère. Ce fut le coup de foudre. Nous étions super amoureux. Mais voilà, il y a eu une tache dans notre vie. Mon.. père m'avait retrouvé. Il faut dire que je lui avait ¨emprunté¨ 400 $ pour me faire une vie. Ça a été la pire gaffe de ma vie… Car mon père que j'ai toujours détester à cause de ce qu'il m'avait fait subir dans ma jeunesse, a surgit dans ma vie. Je le détestait depuis toujours et au moment ou je croyait être débarrassÉ de lui, il revenait!

Dès qu'il est surgit, il.. il s'est mit en tête de gâché comme d'habitude ma vie. Je lui ai rendu ses 400$ mais il ne voulais pas me lâché. Il me parasitait. Trouvant toujours le moyen de nous suivre. Il avait même acheter la maison voisine de la mienne! Nous avons donc déménagé. Mais, le jour du déménagement, il m'a dit une phrase, une seule qui me hanta par la suite jour et nuit. Tu me ressemble plus que ce que tu crois…

Les semaines ont passé. Mon père ne resurgissait pas. Seulement dans ma tête avec cette maudite phrase! Nous avons donc recommencer à avoir une belle vie. Je me suis trouver un travail dans une petite clinique en Alabama. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'était véritablement heureux. J'était loin du sale con que je suis aujourd'hui! J'était rayonnant de bonheur. Oh, j'avais déjà mon cynisme et mon sarcasme mais, ça ne dérangeait personne. J'était très en forme. Oui j'avais une vie idéale…

Puis, nous nous somme mit à avoir des projets d'avenir. Nous voulions une petite famille et mener une vie tranquille. Continuer la vie comme elle était en se moment et si j'avais des problèmes, on se serait serrer les coudes et on serrait rester unis… J'ai donc mit ta mère enceinte… j'était fier comme un paon! Enfin, j'allais continuer d'exister pas le biais de quelqu'un! Mais, une nuit voilà de cela 14 ans, je me suis réveillé en sursaut. J'avais rêvé de la fameuse phrase! Et… et soudain j'ai eu peur de mes capacités à être père, à mes capacité de vous rendre heureuse toi et ta mère. Et surtout je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir comme j'ai souffert à cause de lui… Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. J'était au pied du mur. Je savais que si j'en parlais à ta mère, elle me dirais de rester que je ferais un bon père et tout le tralala mais… j'avais vraiment peur!

Pendant une semaine j'ai donc réfléchi à ce que je pouvais faire et à ce que je devais faire… Une solution m'est apparue dans ma tête. La seule qui était bonne. Mais celle qui allait nous faire le plus souffrir. Mais je devais le faire pour toi… Ça à été la pire action de ma vie. Et aussi la plus douloureuse. Mais je devais penser avant tout à toi et à ta mère alors… J'était au pied du mur. Je savais intérieurement que je ne serait plus jamais le même mais, je devais prendre cette décision pour vous. Je maudissait mon père. Je le maudissait d'avoir semé cette graine de doute en moi… mais aussi d'avoir gâché ma vie… Si je ne me serrait pas contrôler, je l'aurai tué…

Une nuit , alors que ta mère dormait profondément, j'ai prit mon sac, je l'ai remplis. J'allais partir mais ta mère était en train de se réveillée. J'ai donc repousser l'échéancier… Je savais que plus j'attendais plus ça serait dur mais, je ne pouvait me résoudre à risquer de te faire du mal…

Une semaine plus tard, l'occasion se présentait enfin. J'ai donc écrit une lettre expliquant les motifs de mon acte et j'ai quitter mon domicile non sans avoir embrasser ta mère. En quittant cette maison qui avait été hôte de bien des rêves, j'ai perdu une partit de moi. Je savais que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil mais je ne me sentait pas près à être père. Peu t'être ne le serais-je jamais mais, je ne voulais pas gâcher la vie d'un enfant. Cet enfant devais avoir une enfance normale… Je me suis tan détester de la quitter à quelque semaine de ta naissance!

J'ai donc fait ma vie. Je suis devenu arrogant, sarcastique, cynique… Certain peuvent même dire que je suis méchant . J'ai eu une seconde femme mais à deux reprise je l'ai perdu. J'avais oublier ta mère à force de la nier, de nier son existence et par l'occurrence la tienne… Je n'ai plus jamais été le même… J'était malheureux… J'ai bien eu une autre femme mais mon caractère à fini pas la faire fuir. Il faut dire que j'était tout le temps en train de crier sur elle à cause de ma jambe…

Puis, ma vie d'handicapé à commencée. Boisson, poker, pute… tout ce que tu veux. Je n'était ni respectable ni aimé. On me respectait seulement pour mon cerveau donc mon QI… je savais avoir gâché ma vie. A cause d'une stupide phrase, mon père avait fait de ma vie un enfer… je ne croyait pas jamais sortir de cet enfer auquel je doit avouer je mit plaisait… J'était un sale con. Comme cela, on me fichait la paix et personne n'a jamais su cette facette de mon passé…

Puis, tu est arrivé. Oh au début je ne savais pas que c'était toi . Mais ton dossier traînait. Je l'ai regarder et je suis tombé sur le nom de ta mère… Et j'ai espéré si fort pour que se soit toi… les dates concordait mais , il fallais en être sur… J'ai donc décider de faire un test de paternité. J'avais prit de ton sang et m'était prit moi aussi de mon sang. Je ne pouvais le faire à l'hôpital et j'ai eu beau examiner chez moi, je n'avais d'autre choix que d'appeler un ancien collègue de travail. Mais il fallait que ce fut fait en secret. Nous avons donc simuler une consultation. Cuddy à faillit me surprendre mais je croit qu'elle ne se doute de rien… m'enfin…

Je te promet de me contrôler lorsque tu viendra chez moi! Lorsque je te sauverai car, je te sauverai! Tu viendra habiter chez moi et je redeviendrai celui que j'aurai du toujours être! Si c'est possible, il n'y a que toi qui pourra faire ressurgir le House qui avait été avec House. Celui que j'avais enterré, celui qui, était heureux et avait des projets d'avenirs… Revenons à mon histoire…

Il a donc fait le test de paternité. Lorsqu'il est retourné positif j'était si heureux… Enfin, j'avais une raison de vivre! Mais je n'est pas encore avouer à personne… J'ai pas le goût de devoir faire ses explication trop de fois… m'enfin… Mais voilà ta maladie à reprit du dessus et… j'ai si peur que tu meurs… J'ai enfin un but dans le vie : te rendre heureuse! Il faut que tu survives! Pour moi… je ne survivrais pas à ta mort… pas après t'avoir connu…

Car c'est puisque je ne te connaissait pas encore que j'ai pu te quitter… En quittant ta mère j'ai beaucoup perdu mais, je n'aurai jamais pu te quitter, t'abandonner… Je n'est jamais pu me résoudre à avoir un enfant car je savais que j'en avait un et que je méritais pas d'en avoir un autre vu que je l'avais abandonnée!!! Je n'était qu'un salo qui avait abandonné sa femme... et sa fille…

Mais maintenant que je te connais…j'ai…j'ai be…

_House et Julia était en larme. Les deux solitaires qui n'avait jamais connu le bonheur était enfin réunis… House l'avait connu mais, ça faisais maintenant 14 ans qu'il ne l'avait plus… Ils se firent un câlin maladroit mais qui venait du cœur. Père et fille enfin réunis. Mais pour combien de temps? House quitta Julia en lui promettant de la soigner et ensuite qu'il vivrait ensemble. Alors que House aillait partir, Julia retomba dans son état semi-comateux. Il lui jeta un regard emplis de tendresse et murmura à son oreille la phrase qu'il n'avait pas été capable de dire : J'ai besoin de toi… à Julia avant de quitter sa chambre… House était fier de sa fille car, elle encaissait le choc de la maladie s'en se plaindre, le choc de perdre tout ce qu'elle avait sans se plaindre… C'était une combattante!_

_House fonça dans on bureaux et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Qu'avait t'elle? Qu'avait sa fille? Il du se résoudre à se rendre compte qu'il ne comprenait rien. Il n'était pas capable de penser correctement. Si ça continuait elle allait mourir… Il ne voulait pas ça…elle avait t'en souffert et lui aussi! En se moment il détestait son père plus que jamais… Il n'était même plus capable de pensé! Et il fallait qu'il pense pour la sauver!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Désoler pour cette trop longue attente ais j'ai eu de la misère ;a écrire ce chapitre...

Je sens que vous allez me tuer…. court se cacher

Chapitre 10

_House était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne remarqua même pas Cuddy lorsqu'elle entra. Cette dernière l'observa un moment puis, partit inquiète. Les yeux de House était rougit par le manque de sommeil et de vicodin. Mais elle savait que si elle lui en parlait il allait lui crier dessus. Il l'inquiétait. Elle décida d'allez en parler avec Wilson. _

_Julia sorti de son état comateux puis, après une courte réflexion, prit une feuille et un crayon et commença à écrire quelque chose. Sa tâche achever, elle plia la lettre inscrivit quelque chose sur le dessus et la cacha dans son oreiller. Elle se rendormit quelque instant après._

Lorsque Wilson passa devant le bureau de House le lendemain, il le vit le regard dans le vague assit à son bureau. Inquiet , il se précipita pour le secouer. House sursauta et dit d'une voix rauquelaisse moi….

James inquiet se précipita dans le bureau de Cuddy.

Wilson : House ne va pas bien

Cuddy : Je sais… 

Wilson : Il ne va vraiment pas bien…

Cuddy : Je sais…

Wilson : Réveiller vous bon sang il n'a pas dormit de la nuit et n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même!

Cuddy : Que voulez-vous que je fasse?

Wilson : Donner moi un somnifère je vais l'endormir.

Cuddy : Il a besoin de réfléchir! La petite vas sur ment mourir!

Wilson : Un peu de repos ne lui fera que du bien. Il réfléchira mieux!

Cuddy très bien faites le mais si il est fâché, je n'est aucun rapport la dedans…

Wilson : Très bien…

Lorsque Wilson parti, Cuddy fondit en larme. Qu'avait t'elle fait? Elle avait accepter d'endormir House ce qui équivalait à laisser Julia mourir. Mais il fallait qu'elle sachent quel était le lien qui les unissait. Une simple amitié ou… plus?

Cuddy se dirigea donc vers la chambre de Julia en quête de réponse. En chemin elle croisa Cameron.

Cameron : Qu'à House? Il a les yeux rougit et ne réagit pas quand on lui parle!

Cuddy : Ce ne sont pas de vos affaires!

Cameron : Si! Il est mon patron! J'ai le droit de savoir! Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait fait Cameron rougit désoler, j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Cuddy : Vous êtes pardonnée mais n'en parlez plus. Et.. aller faire vos consultation.

Cameron : Oui…

Cameron se dirigea donc vers la clinique.

Cuddy entra dans la chambre de Julia. Elle la trouva endormi. Cuddy soupira résolu à attendre… Elle prit le temps pour l'observer une bonne fois pour toute. La petite avait les cheveux brun. Elle était de taille moyenne. Mais, elle ne se souvenait plus de la couleur de ses yeux… Soudain, le biper de Cuddy sonna et elle du quitter la chambre à regret.

_House se réveilla en sursaut. Son biper sonnait signe que quelque chose arrivait à Julia. Il se leva immédiatement mais se rendit compte que sa canne était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Comment avait t'elle aboutie là? Il se rendit donc péniblement à sa canne. En chemin, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas prit de vicodin depuis longtemps. Il en prit donc deux, puis trois. House ramassa sa canne et se dirigea en vitesse vers la chambre de sa patiente. En chemin il rencontra l'équipe d'urgence et son anxiété enfla._

House : Que se passe t'il?

Urgentiste : Arrêt cardiaque dans la chambre 121

House senti son cœur se remettre a battre. Ce n'était pas Julia… Mais il se rendit tout de même en vitesse dans la chambre de Julia… Il trouva Julia couché dans son lit l'air grave…

House : Qu'est-ce que t'a?

Julia : Je...je vais mourir je le sent…

House : Non! Tu vas guérir! Je vais te sauver et de toute façon, je suis ton père et tu doit m'écouter!

Julia eu un rire sans joie

Julia : Il est trop tard… je t'ai biper car… je voulais te dire au revoir avant… et aussi…merci…d'avoir essayer…de me sauver… au revoir House… contente de t'avoir connu…

Soudain, le bruit du moniteur cardiaque enfla puis, tout s'arrêta.

House : Nooooooon!

Il se précipita vers le défibrillateur cardiaque. Il envoya une charge, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre, puis cinq…Lorsque Wilson entra il trouva House encore en train d'essayer de ramener à la vie Julia…

Wilson : House…

House : …

Wilson : Elle est morte House…

House : …

Wilson : Tu ni peut rien…

House se mit a trembler puis, mit le défibrillateur à la charge la plus haute. Il s'apprêtait a le déposer sur la poitrine sans vie de Julia lorsque Wilson lui arracha le défibrillateur des mains. House se jeta sur Wilson qui l'évita et le jeta hors de la pièce… Wilson appela la morgue pour leur demander d'envoyer des gens pour ramasser le corps. Lorsque l'oncologue sorti de la chambre, House n'était plus là. Il haussa les épaules en ce disant que House devait avoir déjà oublier sa défaite. Mais, en quittant le couloir il ne vit pas House dissimuler dans une chambre. Notre boiteux favori sorti de la chambre, prit le corps de Julia le déposa dans une chaise roulante et se sauva vers une salle d'examen…Il allait au moins découvrir de quoi elle était morte.

L'histoire, elle est pas fini… pas encore. Et merci pour vos review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

House était perdu dans ses sombres pensés. Sa fille était morte d'une maladie toute simple… Une simple cellule nécrosante… tout collait… pourtant, lui le grand docteur ayant perdu son objectivité n'avait pas trouver… idiot qu'il était! Tout allait mal, il n'avait personnes … son seul ami, Wilson, il l'avait perdu en cette funeste journée…il avait t'en perdu cette journée là!

_FLASH BACK_

House sortait de la salle d'examen. Il bouillonnait intérieurement… Si il avait eu dès le début Julia, elle ne serait pas morte puisque sa jambe aurait été correctement inspecter… Mais non, Cuddy avait décider de le punir et de ne pas lui laisser s'occuper de cette patiente! Il allait premièrement s'occuper de l'idiot qui avait bander la jambe de sa fille et puis, il s'occuperais du reste. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas Wilson sur lequel il ce heurta.

Wilson : House! Je te cherchait justement!

House : Mouais… j'ai pas le temps…_House essaya de partir mais Wilson lui agrippa le bras._

Wilson : Tu est disparu sans me dire où tu allait, tu m'évite et tu fait une face d'enterrement. Pourtant, lorsque tu perd un patient, un tu ne t'acharne pas autan, deux tu fini par t'en foutre mais seulement lorsque tu as deviner ce que le patient avait. On peu donc…

House_ interrompant Wilson : _Bon, tu as fini ton discours de psy à la noix? Si tu aime t'en que ça analyser les gens, t'avait qu'a devenir psy! Maintenant j'ai des chose IMPORTANTE à faire…

Wilson : House… tu ne vas pas bien et je dois t'aider…

House : Si tu veux m'aider, tasse toi de mon chemin.

_Et sur ce, il donna un coup de canne dans l'entrejambe de Wilson qui se plia de douleur sous la force de ce coup bas. House en profita pour partir sans autre forme de procès un sourire sombre au lèvres… L'heure de la vengeance avait sonner…_

_Cuddy travaillait à remplir des document dans son bureau lorsque House arriva telle une tornade dans son bureau. Elle leva la tête tranquillement et vit une flamme pour le moins inquiétante dans les yeux de House…_

Cuddy : Calmez vous.

House à son grand étonnement prit une grande inspiration, lui fit un beau sourire et lui demanda tout simplement

House : Cuddy, savez vous, qui c'est occuper de la jambe de ma patiente?

Cuddy : De Julia?

House: Non du pape!

Cuddy : Bien, il me semble bien que c'est Chase…

House : Vous en êtes sur?

Cuddy : Euh… Oui

House : Bien

Cuddy : Vous savez ce qu'elle avait?

House : Oui. Et Chase devra être renvoyé pour négligence

Cuddy : Pourquoi?

House : Car si il avait bien fait son travail elle ne serait pas morte.

Cuddy : Elle est morte?

House : Non je dit ça pour niaiser voyons! Blagueur que je suis! Ça me perdra!

Cuddy : Donc, si je suis votre raisonnement elle est morte à cause de la négligence de Chase?

House : Mais non voyons! Elle est morte à cause de Cameron!

Cuddy : Hein?

House : Oui sachant qu'elle Tait mourante Cameron lui à offerte son amitié et, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas la sentir elle c'est suicider!

Cuddy : Cameron c'est suicider?

House : Non! Le pape! Ben enfin non pas lui… Julia!

Cuddy : Et vous êtes venu pour?

House : Pour vous demander qui s'était occuper de la jambe de ma patiente. Mais, on jase bien! Continuons!_ Et pour souligner ses paroles, il s'assoya sur un banc._

Cuddy : Vous n'avez pas du travail à faire? Des consultations?

House : Quoi??_Prenant une vois de mélodrame_ Vous voulez me dire que je n'est pas de congé après avoir perdu ma patiente?? Mais vous êtes trop cruelle! ET INTILLE DE VOUS EXCUSER EN ME CARESANT COMME ÇA! ÇA NE MARCHE PLUS! ADIEU!

Et House quitta rapidement le bureau de sa patronne. Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel. House serait toujours House. Et inutile de lui courir après pour lui dire de faire ses consultation!

_House marchait rapidement vers son bureau. Mais, lorsqu'il vit Wilson s'approcher il fit demi tour mais Wilson arriva à lui, le prit durement par le bras et l'entraîna vers son bureau. L'Oncologue barra ensuite la porte et principale et du balcon, ferma les rideau et se tourna vers House._

Wilson : Tu ne m'échappera pas cette fois!_ Pour confirmer ses paroles il cogna à l'endroit de sa blessure et cela fit un son creux…_

House : Coquille… mais Wilson, je suis pas gay…

Wilson : House…

House : Quoi?? Tu le savait pas?

Wilson : Bon, tu continu d'éviter le sujet

House : Quel sujet, ta gaytitude? Il me semble pourtant que c'est toi qui évite le sujet..

Wilson : Bon, j'ai vu que t'avait examiner la patiente… Justine, Julie… C'est quoi déjà??

House : Julia!

Wilson : Toi! Tu ne te souvient jamais du nom de tes patients!

House : Et…?

Wilson : Comme par hasard, tu te souvient de son non à elle.

House : A d'accord et cela fait de moi un suspect?

Wilson : Non! Il y avait un lien entre elle et toi.

House : Oui…. Je l'avoue

Wilson : Et… c'était?

House : J'était son… son… son docteur!

Wilson : House! Je voulais dire un autre lien!

House : Alors non je ne saurais pas…

Wilson : Non, tu le sait et très bien!

House : Tu sais, je doit partir._ House se leva donc mais Wilson, l'arrêta, lui piqua sa canne et le fit tomber._

House : Mais t'est malade!

Wilson : Tu ne partira pas avant que j'ai découvert votre lien!

House : Je te l'ai dit j'était son médecin.

Wilson : Non pas celui là, l'autre!

House soupira, prit une vicodin puis, se mit à réfléchir. Wilson soudain s'inquiéta. Qu'est-ce que House préparait? Il .tait si perdu dans ses pensés qu'il ne vit pas la droite que lui envoya House. Ni même le coup de canne derrière la tête qu'il reçu par la suite. House se releva, prit les clé de Wilson et sorti du bureau de l'oncologue. Il allait devoir le stopper pour ne pas qu'il le dérange. House barra donc la porte du bureau de son ami puis, jeta le trousseau de clé dans la poubelle. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers son bureau. Il vérifia, Chase ni était pas…

_  
Cameron leva les yeux vers House. Il était dans le hall de la clinique et semblait chercher quelque chose où quelqu'un. Wilson peut t'être?_

Cameron : Je peux vous aider?

House : Vous savez où est le koala?

Cameron : Chase?

House : Non, le koala noir! Pas le blond!

Cameron : Foreman?

House : Non…

Cameron : euh… Chase est il me semble, dans une salle de consulte attendez je vérifie_ Cameron prit le registre et regarda_ Oui c'est ça il est dans la salle numéro 4.

House : A d'acord…

House parti aussitôt vers la salle numéro 4. Cameron, elle, parti en direction de la salle des employé. Elle se foutait de ce que House voulait à Chase, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était écouter les feux de l'amour son soap préféré…

Lorsque Cuddy leva les yeux de son travail, elle vit House se diriger vers une salle de consultation. Il allait les faire! Elle espérait juste ne pas recevoir trop de plainte… Elle allait retourner à son travail lorsque, une infirmière vint la voir.

Cuddy : Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait?

inf. : Euh… House rien mais le Dr Wilson est introuvable

Cuddy : Ça ne lui ressemble pourtant pas! Hum… je vais aller voir vers son bureau.

Cuddy se dirigea donc vers son bureau. À se moment même, le patient de Chase sorti et House entra dans la salle de consultation et barra la porte. Chase se retourna avec un regard interrogateur.

Chase : Qu'est ce que vous voulez?

House : C'est bien vous qui avez désinfecter le jambe de Julia?

Chase : Oui

Alors House ce précipita sur Chase le placardant au mur, sa canne contre la gorge de Chase coupant ainsi la respiration de celui-ci. Chase leva les yeux affoler vers son patron et se débâti en vain.

House : Vous avez mal fait votre travail. À cause de vous elle est morte. Vous mériter donc la peine de mort.

Chase :…

House : Vous aller mourir dans de terrible souffrance comme elle. Peu t'être que l'on m'enverra en prison mais, au moins, je l'aurai vengée.

Mais pendant que House parlait, Chase avait utiliser le numéro d'urgence de son portable… Et soudain alors que Chase allait mourir, une équipe d'urgence défonça la porte et assomma House. Chase prit le temps de retrouver son souffle et dit d'une vois forte : Il est fou…

Pendant ce temps, une scène semblable se déroulait dans le bureau de Wilson. On le retrouva assommé, le crane fendu mais, vivant. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Wilson affirma que c'était House… On le conduit dans une chambre ù il se rendormit.

Lorsque House se réveilla, il était assis sur une chaise les mains attaché dans le dos. Cuddy, Chase et un homme en noir était également dans la pièce. Soudain, l'homme prit la parole.

Homme : Dr House, avouer vous avoir voulu tuer le Dr Chase?

House : Oui…

Homme : Quel est la raison de votre acte?

House : Il a mal fait son travail et ma patiente est morte à cause de lui.

Homme : Donc, vous vouliez venger votre patiente?

House : Oui.

Homme : Regretter vous votre acte?

House : Non.

Homme : Et avouer vous avoir également attaquer le Dr Wilson?

House : Oui.

Homme Pourquoi?

House : Il m'empêchait de faire mon travail.

Homme : Votre travail?

House : Oui mon travail.

Homme : Bien… Nous allons délibérer sur votre cas. En attendent, vous aller retourner gentiment chez vous et ne pas bouger de là.

House se leva donc sur les regard hargneux de Chase et Cuddy. Il allait quitter l'hôpital lorsqu'il vit Wilson arriver en chaise roulante. House s'approcha de lui mais tout ce qu'Il reçut fuit un regard glacial. Il quitta donc l'hôpital sans un mot…

RETOUR AU PRÉSENT

House était donc seul sans personne pour le soutenir… Il prit une gorgée de Bourbon puis une autre, et une autre jusqu'à en vider la bouteille. Mais rien à faire ses mauvais souvenir était toujours là…

Soudain, on cogna à la porte…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

House ne voulait pas se lever… De toute façon il ne serait pas capable de faire deux pas…

House : Partez… Hic!

Les coups redoublèrent d'ardeur et House se tourna sur le coté pour ne pas voir la porte... Soudain, les coups s'arrêtèrent. Enfin pensa t'il…

Voix : House, vous n'allez pas bien?

House se retourna surprit… C'était Cuddy…

House : Que… voulez… vous? Hic!

Cuddy : Vous remettre ça. Elle à été retrouver dans la chambre de Julia…

Et Cuddy brandit un petit bout de papier sur lequel il était inscrit House. House le lui arracha des mains, le déplia et lu le messages inscrit :

House,

Je sais que je vais mourir tu ni est pour rien. Mais si je t'écrit c'est pour te dire que je te pardonne et que je suis fier d'avoir un père comme toi…

Julia

House fondit en sanglot. Il était pardonner, il était pardonner! Toute sa peine¸ amasser au fil des jours, était relâcher. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Cuddy s'assit près de lui et se mit a le bercer calmement comme on ;e fait avec un enfant. House se laissa faire et s'endormit tranquillement. Cuddy décida de le laisser dormir. Elle mourait d'envi de lire cette lettre mais elle attendrait le consentement de House. Pour s'occuper, elle rangea légèrement le salon de House puis, se doutant qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de faire la cuisine dans les jours suivant, lui prépara quelque repas… Sa tâche fini, elle retourna au salon et s'assis près de House. Pour la première fois, elle le vit différemment de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours crue. Bien sur elle s'avait qu'il n'était pas réellement méchant , ce n'était qu'une carapace, mais, ce soir là, elle l'avait vu sans sa carapace…Elle résista à l'envie soudaine qu'elle avait de lui passer sa main dans ses cheveux… Ses trais tiré par la fatigue quelque instant auparavant était maintenant serin. Cuddy était complètement perdu dans ses pensé lorsque House se réveilla. Il la contempla un moment avant de lui faire signe qu'il était réveillé…

House : Hey…

Cuddy : House, vous allez mieux?

House : Un peu…

Cuddy en désignant la lettre : Je peux?

House réfléchi un instant puis, fit signe que oui. Cuddy prit donc la lettre avec délicatesse et soudain, elle comprit… Elle regarda House avec insistance lui demandant par la même occasion de tout lui raconter.

House : Eh bien…

Cuddy : Pas ici, je vais aller vous reconduire à votre chambre ce sera plus confortable si vous vous rendormez…

Ce fut donc un House soutenu par une Cuddy qui parcoururent le salon jusqu'à la chambre de celui-ci.

Lorsque House fut installer sur le lit à coté de Cuddy, il s'éclaircit la gorge et pour la deuxième fois en peux de temps raconta à quelqu'un son terrible secret. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il s'endormit. Cuddy le regarda un moment puis, n'ayant pas le cœur à partir s'endormit au coté de House…

_Lorsque House se réveilla le lendemain, il regarda Cuddy avec stupéfaction et constatant son mal de tête il se mit à présumer des choses…Cuddy se réveilla peu après lui. Voyant son regard sur elle, elle dit :_

Cuddy : Nous n'avons PAS coucher ensemble…

House : Non?_ Il prit une moue désoler_ Et moi qui croyait que je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir…

Cuddy : Et au fait, comment aller vous? Car hier, vous aviez bu tout une bouteille de Bourbon!

House _soudain sérieux _: J'ai mal à la tête et mal au cœur mais le reste sa vas… Pourquoi vous vous soucier de moi?

Cuddy : Je comprend le choc que ça a dut vous faire… Donc aujourd'hui vous allez restez allongé, je vous donne une aspirine , je revient ce soir… ce midi si je peux.

House : Ouah , mais c'est dernier temps j'était un sombre idiot et…

Cuddy _interrompant House _: Vous aviez une bonne raison. Donc comme je le disais, si je ne suis pas là ce midi, il y a des repas dans votre réfrigérateur. Vous voulez que je vous installe sur votre divan?

House se mit à pensé qu'Il aurait pu profiter de la situation mais, le cœur ni était pas. Il se contenta donc de dire oui et Cuddy l'aida à aller jusqu'à son canapé. Cuddy allait partir Lorsque House l'interpella

Cuddy : Oui House…

House: Vous n'allez pas le dire aux autres?

Cuddy : Non..

Rassuré, House la laissa partir.

Lorsque Cuddy arriva à l'hôpital, bien que la plupart des gens savais qu'elle avait été voir House, personne ne lui demanda de ses nouvelles. S'ils savaient pensa t'elle… Elle regagna son bureau et ne vit étrangement personne de tout l'avant-midi. Puis, elle se rappela que House n'étant pas la , personne ne faisait la terreur dans l'hôpital. N'ayant pas de rendez-vous prévu pour le début de l'après-midi, elle décida d'allez voir House.

Elle allait quitter l'établissement lorsque Wilson l'interpella.

Cuddy : Quoi?

Wilson : Qu'est ce que vous faites avec ce traître?

Cuddy : House n'est pas un traître. Il avait une… très bonne raison d'agir ainsi.

Wilson : Quelle est t'elle?

Cuddy : J'ai promit de ne rien dire mais je lui demanderai la permission de vous le dire.

Wilson : Mouais…

_Cuddy repartie donc vers la maison de House._

_House était sur son divan. Il réfléchissait. Il se demandait pourquoi Cuddy faisait tout cela pour lui… Alors que tout le monde l'avait abandonner même Cameron, elle, elle était toujours là. En fait, maintenant qu'Il y pensait elle avait souvent été là pour lui et lui, pour elle… Mais, il n'y avait jamais songé. Mais maintenant qu'il avait le temps… Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensés lorsque Cuddy entra. Elle arriva en face de lui et, il fit le saut._

Cuddy : Quelle réaction!

House : Je ne vous attendais pas voilà tout.

Cuddy : Hé bien, me voilà! Mais si vous voulez., je peux partir..

House : Non non, restez maintenant que vous êtes là…

_Il la regarda ce diriger vers la cuisine en admirant son cul. Puis lorsqu'elle disparu, il s'enfonça dans le divan et se prit un Vicodin. Ses yeux partirent à la recherchent de son I-Pod. Il était sur le bureau. House le prit et le mit sur ses oreilles. Il se mit à écouter You Cant __Always__Get__Wat__ You __Want__. Il ferma ses yeux pour s'absorber dans sa musique. Il sentit le poids de Cuddy à coté de lui que lorsqu'elle lui prit un écouteur pour le mettre dans son oreille. Il la regarda. Elle était assise à coté de lui deux plats sur les genoux. Elle lui en donne un. C'était de la salade de macaronis. _

House : Pourquoi vous me prenez un écouteur?

Cuddy : J'ai pas le droit d'aimer la musique?

House : Mais pas le même style que moi…

Cuddy : Pourquoi?

House : Ben…_ ne trouvant pas de raison _Vous êtes une femme, vous êtes directrice d'hôpital… vous êtes adulte… vous êtes sexy…

Cuddy : Vous aussi_ réalisant qu'elle s'était échapper se reprit :_ Vous êtes adulte…

House : Ce n'est pas ce que vous me dites d'habitude…

_Cuddy arracha soudain les écouteurs des oreilles de House ferma le mp3 et alluma la télévision. Elle tomba sur son téléroman favori : __Desperate__Housewives__._

House : Pourquoi vous faites ça?

Cuddy : Ne me dites pas que c'est General hospital?

House : Non… mais vous pouvez me lassez mon mp3…

Cuddy : Non.

House : Pourquoi? Toute façon même si je voulais je pourrais pas l'écouter votre émission…

Cuddy : Et pourquoi cela?

House : Ben… J'ai manqué le début!

Cuddy sut ainsi comment passé du temps avec House et peu t'être réussir à lui dire les sentiment qu'elle avait pour lui…

Cuddy : J'ai tout les DVD…

House : Z'êtes sacrément accro…

Cuddy : Oui et? Qu'est ce que ça fait? Au moins, cela me fait quelque chose à faire le soit quand j'ai personne… Et vous savez quoi? Le mec qui joue Mike, James Danton, il fait parti d'un groupe et ce groupe à justement fait une adaptation de la chanson que vous écoutiez…

House : À bon… C'est ce que je disais vous êtes sacrément accros.

Cuddy : À ce propos, je devais vous demander quelque chose.

House : Qoi?

Cuddy : Hé bien, c'est à propose de Wilson… Si vous voulez regagner son amitié, vous devez lui dire…

House : Lui dire quoi?

Cuddy : À propos de Julia…

House : Chu oublier maman?

Cuddy : Si vous voulez regagner son amitié oui…

House : Bon très bien dites lui…

Cuddy : D'accord. Je reviendrai ce soir…

House : Oui…

Cuddy fini sa salade et partit en coup de vent. Quelle conne elle avait été! Elle avait gâcher ce moment juste pour lui parler de Wilson!

_House la regarda partir en ce disant que peu t'être si, elle n'avait pas parler, ça aurait été plus loin… depuis ,le temps qu'Il l'aimait et qu'il voulait lui dire sans se ridiculiser… House soupira et ce dit que de tout façon, ça ne marcherait pas entre eux…_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Cuddy entra dans l'hôpital environ une demie-heure plus tard. Elle avait réfléchit à ce qu'elle avait fait et ce trouvait toujours aussi idiote…Elle devait ce rattraper et ne savait toujours pas comment…Quoi qu'Il en soit, elle devait retourner bosser. Mais tout d'abord, elle devait parler à Wilson. Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre où l'Oncologue était toujours en observation. Elle ferma la porte et mit les stores de façon à ce que personne ne sachent ce qui se passe. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Wilson.

Cuddy : Bon, il m'a donné la permission de vous expliquer…

Wilson : C'est un con et je ne veut pas savoir sa soi-disant raison. Mais bon j'imagine que vous ne partirez pas avant de me l'avoir dit?

Cuddy : Vous imaginer bien. Mais vous devez promettre de ne rien dire à personne.

Wilson : Pourquoi?

Cuddy : Je crains que cela mette House encore plus à terre qu'Il ne l'ai en ce moment…

Wilson : Bon, je promet. Vous êtes contente maintenant?

Cuddy : On va dire que c'est suffisant…

Wilson : Donc sa fameuse raison qui explique tout??

Cuddy : Julia était sa fille…

Wilson : Qu…quoi?! C'est une blague de mauvais goût!

Cuddy : Non… c'est la pure vérité…

Wilson : C'est ce qu'il dit…

Cuddy : Elle… elle lui avait écrit une lettre. Ce qui veut die qu'il lui avait dit. Pourquoi lui dire si ce n'est pas vrai?

Wilson : Car c'est un con.

Cuddy : Bon, si vous voulez en savoir plus vas falloir aller le voir.

Wilson : Je ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec ce con!

Cuddy quitta la chambre de Wilson le cœur lourd car elle savait qu'il n'irait pas le voir…

_Cuddy alla dans son bureau. Elle eu quelque minutes plus tard, la visite d'une donatrice. Elle discutèrent longuement et finalement, Cuddy récolta 10 000. Ensuite, elle alla à la cafétéria ce chercher un café. En chemin elle entendit une conversation. Curieuse, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'écouter._

Voix un : Donc vous voulez que j'aille le voir et que je lui pète la gueule?

Voix deux : Oui et aussi ses parties sensible…

Voix un : D'accord. J'irai…

Soudain, l'homme allait sortir alors Cuddy s'enfuit. Elle n'avait reconnu aucune voix. Mais, pendant le reste de la journée, elle fut si absorbée par sont travail qu'elle en oublia House et la conversation. Lorsque la journée fut fini, elle était si fatiguée qu'elle rentra directement chez elle…

20h00

Cuddy l'avait oublier. Ou bien Wilson l'avait convaincu de ne plus le voir. Il se sentait encore plus seul qu'avant car, Cuddy l'avait aider, elle lui avait soutiré des aveux et elle était parti. Pour noyer son chagrin, il était en train de vider sa deuxième bouteille de Bourbon. Sa tête tournait mais, il était toujours aussi malheureux… Soudain, sa porte tomba. Un homme habiller en noir entra le regarda, sorti un couteau et se mit à la frapper. House était si affaibli par l'alcool qu'Il ne put se défendre. Ensuite, l'homme descendit vers sa jambe droite et la massacra tout autan. House hurla de douleur mais reçut en retour un coup de poing sur la gueule qui lui fit perdre trois dent. Pour achevé son travail, l'homme lui donne un coup à l'entre jambe. Puis, juste avant de l'assommer lui dit :

Homme : Ne l'attaquez PLUS JAMAIS!

Puis, ce fut le noir total…

_0h00_

_Cuddy se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se rappela qu'elle était supposé aller voir House mais, comme une conne avait oublier. J'espère qu'il a pas fait de connerie pensa t'elle. Soudain, elle se remémora la conversation. Et si c'était à propos de House? Non, pensa t'elle il ne devait rein arrivé à House. Elle ne se le pardonnerais jamais. Mais s elle y allait à la première heure demain matin, elle risquait de subir ses railleries… Mais elle aimait mieux cela que ce faire du sang d'encre jusqu'au midi… Elle essaya en vain de se rendormir mais le sommeil ne vain que quelque heures plus tard…_

_9h00_

_Cuddy s'était dépêcher. Elle n'était ni maquiller ni vraiment peigné. Elle s'était levé à 8h30 et courait depuis cette heure. Enfin prête, elle se dirigea vers la maison de House. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé…_

_Finalement elle arriva devant chez lui. Elle alla jusqu'à la porte et la vit défoncé. Affoler, elle rentra en vitesse. Elle le vit étendu dans une flaque de sang visiblement blessé gravement. Son salon était sans dessus-dessous. Visiblement, on avait chercher quelque chose. Cuddy s'agenouilla devant House. Sa peau était froide et son pouls faible. Elle prit son cellulaire et appela une ambulance… En attendant le véhicule, Cuddy commença à épongé le sang et désinfecta les plaies. Qui pouvait en vouloir autan à House? Chase… ou Wilson? Cuddy se mit à pleurer. Si elle ne l'avait pas oublier… Si elle avait été là, il n'aurait probablement jamais été attaqué. Elle vit les bouteilles d'alcool. Il n'avait même pas pu se défendre… Il ne fallait pas qu'il meure…_

_L'ambulance arriva. Les hommes mirent House sur une civière et quittèrent son domicile. Cuddy, resta un moment pour réfléchir… puis, à son grand regret du retourner à son boulot. Ce qu'elle fit après avoir appeler quelqu'un pour remplacer la porte._

Dans une ruelle sombre, une conversation se déroule :

Homme 1 : Voici le papier que vous vouliez. Et sa photo .

Homme 2 : Bien merci…

Homme 1 : Rien de tout cela c'est passé, vous m'avez oubliez.

Homme 2 : Bien sur. Car si je vous dénoncerais je serais aussi dans la merde alors…

Satisfait, les deux homme se quittèrent…

Dès qu'elle avait appris pour House, Cameron était venu dans sa chambre. Les médecin essayait de le garder en vie. Ce qui n'était pas faciliter pas la quantité industrielle d'alcool qu'il avait bu. Cameron ce mit en tête de les aider. Mais, elle se fit renvoyé car, selon les urgentistes, elle les gênait dans leur travail. Cameron s'enfui donc en pleurant. Elle l'avait laissé comme les autres. Elle ne valait pas mieux… et elle ne pouvait même pas se rattraper! Non, elle pouvait faire au moins une chose pour lui…

Dans son bureau Cuddy faisait les cents pas. Si il ne survivait pas, elle… elle n'allait jamais se le pardonner… Il avait t'en perdu ses derniers temps. Il n'avait rien, aucun espoir auquel se raccrocher. Elle se surpris à ce demander comment il faisait pour vivre. Elle comprenait son malheur et soudain elle sut pourquoi il .tait si gamin. Il l'était pour rire c'était un de ses seuls plaisirs dans la vie. Avec ses téléromans, le sexe… que des choses pourtant anodine qui au moins lui faisait oublier quelque temps sa misérable vie…Elle se fit la promesse de le réconcilier avec Wilson…

Elle voulut se remettre au travail mais ne fut pas capable. Finalement elle y renonça et se dirigea vers la chambre de House…

Wilson examinait sa tache sur son tapis. Elle allait disparaître tout comme House. Si il n'était pas renvoyé, Wilson allait démissionner. Il s'était trop souvent tenu avec lui… Mais, Wilson ne savait pas la position précaire dans laquelle était House. Ce fut donc avec étonnement qu'il ouvrit sa porte sur Cameron lorsqu'elle y cogna…

Wilson : Que voulez vous?

Cameron : Vous montrer quelque chose…

Wilson septique suivit pourtant Cameron jusqu'à une chambre. La jeune femme le poussa à l'intérieur puis, disparu. Wilson se tourna vers le patient. C'était House. Il dormait. Ses plaie était pansée et son état stable. Malgré sa colère envers House, l'oncologue se rapprocha de son ancien ami. Son pouls était faible mais visiblement, l'handicapé était sauvé de la mort…

Wilson murmurant pour lui même : Dans quel pétrin tu t'est fourré?

Cuddy : On ne le sait pas encore. Voilà encore une dizaine de minutes, il n'était pas encore assuré qu'il vivrait. Mais maintenant, les médecins assurent qui si…

Wilson sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir. Le médecin dévisagea la doyenne. Elle n'était pas maquiller, sa coiffure était à refaire, ses vêtement froissée et elle avait l'air d'avoir pleuré.

Wilson : Qui l'à retrouvé?

Cuddy : Moi , chez lui se matin dans une flaque de sang…

Wilson : Chez lui? Qui connaît son adresse à part quelque personnes de….. Oh non! Ne me dites pas que c'est Chase…

Cuddy : Il est parmi nos suspect tout comme vous. Mais en voyant votre mine, je peux dès lors vous ôter de la liste …

Wilson : Mais, je connais Chase. Il n'aurait jamais fait cela. Encore aujourd'hui lorsque je lui parlait de la lettre il….

Cuddy interrompant Wilson :Vous lui avez parlé de la lettre? Mais vous êtes fou?! Des plans pour que tout le monde le sache!

Wilson : Oui…. Donc comme je disais, il se disait qu'il ne lui collerais pas de procès avant de savoir pourquoi Julia lui avait donné une lettre.

Cuddy : Hein?

Wilson : Oui. Je ne lui avait pas dit la raison… Je lui ai juste parler de la lettre…

Cuddy : Quelqu'un pourrait avoir entendu?

Wilson : Je ne sait pas. C'était en salle consultation…

Ils décidèrent donc d'aller voir qui était à la clinique à cette heure là…

Mais lorsque les deux adultes partirent, House se réveilla. Il était perdu.. Puis, tout devint clair. Quelqu'un l'avait attaqué…Il chercha dans sa poche de jeans qui était à porté de main sa lettre mais, il ne la trouva pas. L'homme était donc aussi venu pour la lettre…Le cour de ses pensées fut interrompu par un homme qui entra. C'était un homme au cheveux roux. Il avait les yeux bruns. C'était le Dr Morgan. Il ferma la porte poussa le loquet. Il ferma les rideaux. Ensuite le rouquin se tourna vers le médecin mal en point.

Dr Morgan : Alors, House je voit que vous vous remettez de vos blessures? Il eu un rire sans joie. C'est mauvais pour vous. Vous allez souffrir. Autan que les Dr Chase et Wilson on souffert par votre faute. Autan que vos patients. Vous connaissez le dicton lorsqu'on crache en l'air ça nous retombe toujours dessus? Je suis ce qui vous tombe dessus…L'homme sortit de sa poche une boule de tissus et du tape. Il mit le tissus dans la bouche de House et lui mit le tape sur la bouche. Ainsi, House ne pourrait crier au secours…Ensuite, il sorti un papier : La lettre de Julia! Il sorti également un couteau.

House continua t'il vous préféré la douleur morale ou physique?

Le médecin réfléchi un instant puis, pointa du menton le couteau. Il ne devait rien arrivé au seul souvenir qu'Il avait de sa fille…

Docteur Morgan : Bien. Je m'en doutais. Comme je veux vous faire souffrir et que vous préférer la douleur physique… Le mécréant déchira la lettre. Ensuite. Il fit deux boule des deux partie de la lettre et jeta ces dernière car la fenêtre. Il se mit même à rire. D'un rire de dément. Ensuite ce rapprochant du visage de House il dit : Mais bon. Je vais respecter vos désir… Le médecin crapuleux ce mit donc à enfoncé le couteaux dans la poitrine de house puis, dans ses jambes. Lorsque son travail fut terminer, House pissait le sang. Il n'avait plus la force de rien faire. Avant de quitter la pièce, le médecin se tourna vers House.

Dr Morgan : Adieu House….

House suffoqua un instant avant de s'affaler inerte sur son lit.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

Cuddy et Wilson courait dans les corridors de l'hôpital. Ils savait tout deux qui avait fait le coup. L'homme qui se faisait passé pour le Dr Morgan était un imposteur. Le vrai venait d'arrivé. Il avait eu un imprévu : son frère qui était psychopathe et psychotique avait prit sa place. Il était très dangereux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de House, ils crurent tout les deux qu'il était trop tard. Cuddy ne se pardonnait pas d'avoir laisser House seul encore une fois. Et Wilson lui, et bien il se reprochait de n'avoir pas fait la paix de son vivant. Cuddy et Wilson pleurait à l'unisson. Cameron, les voyants, se précipita dans la pièce et vit House. Elle aussi se mit à pleurer. C'est donc dans un concert d'hurlement de douleur que Chase fit irruption dans la pièce.

Chase : Mais que faites vous? Faut le sauver!

Cuddy : Pas la peine… Il…Il est….mo…mort!! ses gémissement redoublèrent d'ardeur.

Chase : Non!

Wilson : Non?

Chase : Non! Il vit. Le… Dr Morgan m'a dit qu'il me laissait le soin de l'achever…

Cuddy : Quoi?! Elle se précipita vers House et tata son pouls. Oui! Il est vivant! IL EST VIVANT!! Cameron, allez cherchez d'autres médecins. Le plus possible.

Cameron : Oui!

_Pendant que la jeune femme se dirigeait en courant vers la salle des employés, Chase, Cuddy et Wilson entreprirent de désinfecté et de pansé les plaies de House. Les mains de Cuddy tremblaie mais, elle continuait. Lorsque Cameron arriva, avec une dizaine de docteurs, il n'en avait fait qu'une infime partie puisque Ses autres plaie s'était réouverte. Tout ce petit monde travaillèrent pendant longtemps. Personne ne fit de pause. Tout le monde travaillaient à un seul objectif : garder House en vie. Ce qui s'avérait bien difficile. En effet, le médecin ne cessait de chuter. Il avait également perdu beaucoup de sang. Il lui en faudrait d'autre. Car même si le sang se régénérait, cela ne pouvait attendre…Finalement, vers une heure du matin, son état fut stable. Mais par prudence, on installa des quarts de surveillances. Cuddy s'occupa du premier._

_Elle s'assit donc après que tout le monde fut partit. Elle observa le médecin. Ses traies était tirés. Elle avait eu si peur de le perdre… Elle ne se rendait compte de son amour pour lui qu'à cet instant qui aurait pu être fatidique pour lui… avant, elle n'aurait pas dit qu'elle l'aimait. Non. Pas qu'elle le détestait mais, avant ces dernier jours, elle n'aurait pas tout fait cela pour lui. Elle n'aurait pas accepter de l'aimer. Cela lui aurait été défendu par son subconscient. En fait, elle l'aimait depuis toujours mais elle refusait de se l'avouer… Elle soupira puis recommença à regarder son corps. Son corps si… si viril. Cuddy se surpris à passer sa main dans les cheveux de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Soudain, elle entendit du bruit. Elle sursauta et enleva sa main des cheveux de House. Quelqu'un entra. C'était Wilson. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que le temps avait passé si vite…_

_Cuddy laissa Wilson seul. Celui-ci s'assit ._

Wilson_ murmurant pour lui même _: Et bien mon vieux… On peux dire que t'en avais des problèmes… Surtout que l'autre est encore en liberté…

House :…

Wilson : Ouais c'est sur tu peux pas me répondre. Mais, j'vais avoir une question à te posé à ton réveil. Tu veux savoir laquelle? Et bien, pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit au sujet de Julia? Hein? Pourquoi? Tu sais j'suis ton pote… Et oui je le suis redevenu… Je suis bête tout de même de parler à quelqu'un qui ne peut même pas m'entendre… _Il soupira_. Quoi qu'Il en soit ne me fait plus jamais peur comme cela… Et au fait, j'ai l'impression que Cuddy craque pour toi…_Pendant un instant, l'oncologue eu l'Impression que House souriait._

_Puis, il se détourna prit un magasine et se mit à le feuilleter. Mais, le cœur ni était pas. L'aube se levait sur le Princeton Plainsborro. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Wilson se mit à penser à la journée qu'il avait passé… Il fut sorti lui aussi de ses pensé par quelqu'un qui entrait. C'était Cameron. Wilson la laissa seule._

_Cameron s'assit en face de son patron. Elle aussi avait remarquer le comportement de Cuddy. Et elle n'en voudrait pas à House d'aller vers elle car , de toute façon c'était la seule qui avait été prendre de ses nouvelles. Par chance… sinon… Cameron n'osait même pas y penser. Cameron s'étira et s'approcha de House. Dieu qu'Il était beau! Mais, il ne l'aimait pas. Elle le savait. Elle se disait même qu'il serait mieux avec Cuddy. Dire qu'une semaine et demi au paravent elle aurait tout donner pour… l'avoir. Mais voilà, elle lui avait demander et la franchise qu'il avait dans les yeux lorsqu'il lui répondit la convainquis que en effet, il ne l'aimait pas… Elle avait tout essayer. Même mettre un décolleter à la Cuddy! C'était il y a quelque jour, son dernier essaie avant d'abandonner la partie. Il ne l'avait même pas regarder…La jeune femme eu un petit rire. Elle qui avait cru si longtemps qu'Il l'aimait! Il aimait Cuddy pas elle! Cameron bu une gorgée de son café. Elle s'en était apporter car, il était très tôt. Et aussi car elle avait mal dormi._

_La jeune femme s'étira, bailla, puis se leva. Elle alla regarder par la fenêtre. La ville commençait tout juste à se réveiller. Elle observa les gens qui, rentrait chez eu après une soirée éreintante de travail ou , qui au contraire y allait._

_Elle allait ce rassir lorsque Chase entra. Son tour était fini. Elle se leva et laissa sa place à Chase._

_Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le malade. Il prit un bout de papier et le déposa dans la main de l'homme qu'il respectait._

Chase_ murmurant pour House même si il savait que ce dernier ne l'entendait point :_ Je crois que ceci vous appartient. Je ne l'ai pas lu même si j'en mourrait d'envie. L'autre, était une fausse, une copie…

L'homme se rassit ensuite se remémorant la façon d'ont il avait obtenu la lettre de Julia.

_FLASH BACK_

_Chase était dans le couloir. Il marchait tranquillement lorsqu'une masse rousse le heurta de plein fouet. C'était le Dr Morgan._

Chase : Bonjour Dr Morgan

Dr Morgan : Bonjour Chase. J'ai quelque chose à vous remettre.

Chase : Quoi donc?

_Le Dr Morgan lui tendit une lettre. Puis, il dit :_ Ceci est la fameuse lettre que House à reçut. Après en avoir prit compte, vous pourrez l'achever. Il est dans sa chambre, j'ai commencer le travail mais je vous laisse le bonheur de le terminer!

Chase : Vous…quoi? Comment avez vous eu cette lettre?

Morgan : Un tout petit vol de rien du tout…

Chase : Enfoiré!

Morgan : Non, c'est House l'enfoiré. C'est lui qui à fait chier des centaines de patients, et vous et Wilson. En fait il à fait chier la plupart des gens de cette hôpital. Il ne mérite que cela… Mais de toute façon que vous l'acheviez où pas, il est tellement faible qu'il va mourir. Vous pouvez me remercier car…

Chase n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase car il se précipita vers la chambre de House.

_RETOUR AU PRÉSENT_

_Chase se demandait comment Morgan avait fait pour un, savoir pour la lettre et de deux pour savoir où habitait House…_

_Chase se massa la nuque. Tout était de sa faute. Il comprenait la réaction de House mais ne savait pourquoi elle était si forte… Mais, tout était de sa faute. S'il avait bien fait son travail, elle ne serait pas morte. On aurait trouvé son père et elle aurait eu une meilleure vie. Il avait fait une erreur monumentale et ne pouvait ce le pardonner._

_Il entendit toque à la porte. C'était Cuddy. Elle allait prendre son tour. Chase la laissa donc prendre sa place et quitta la chambre de House._

_La doyenne s'assit et prit une gorgée de café. Elle avait passé une nuit horrible. Elle n'avait dormit que quelque heure tellement elle se faisait du sang d'encre pour House…_

Elle but son café tout en regardant House. Par deux fois ces derniers temps, il avait frôler la mort. En fait, il avait souvent faillit mourir…Mais, il avait toujours survécu. Il était fort, autan mentalement que physiquement. Et il était beau, et sexy et viril et… il fallait qu'elle arête de le dévisagé de cette façons! On aurait dit un animal regardant une pièce de viande!

_Ses yeux se mirent à faire le tour de la pièce mais revenait immanquablement sur House… Il n'avait plus l'air de souffrir. Heureusement…sinon, elle y aurait remédier. C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur une lettre déposer dans la main de House… La femme prit le papier. C'était la lettre de Julia… Elle déposa le message sur le bureau à coté de House._

_Elle alla ensuite à la fenêtre. Les médecins de jour commençait à arriver. Une nouvelle journée commençait pour de bon. Cuddy espérait qu'elle serait meilleure que la dernière… Cuddy soupira et se tourna vers la porte. Personne… Cuddy ne peu résister à l'envie qu'elle avait de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du médecin… Elle allait déposer ses lèvres lorsqu'un bruit la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna d'un bon. Ce n'était que Wilson. Son quart était donc terminer. Cuddy quitta avec regret la chambre de son bien aimé…_

_Wilson respira profondément puis, regarda House. Les infirmière lui avaient demandé de laver ses plaies. Au cas ou… Il s'approcha donc de son ami et se mit à laver les plaies et changer ses bandages… Il était si concentrer dans sa tâche qu'il ne vit pas Cameron approcher._

Cameron : Laisser, je vais terminer

Wilson hocha la tête et sorti de la chambre. Il avait un patient à rencontrer et était déjà en retard!

_Cameron continua donc le travail entreprit par l'oncologue. Il avait presque fini. Si bien que lorsqu'elle eu fini, il lui restait une bonne heure à tuer. Elle allait prendre un magasine lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit. Surprise, la jeune femme leva la tête et vit que House était conscient. _

House_ d'une voix faible _: Cameron? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?

Cameron : Je… vous veillait

House_ de la même voix :_ Je ne suis pas mort?

Cameron : Non House… maintenant, si vous le permettez…La jeune femme se précipita vers le couloir en hurlant à tue-tête : IL EST CONSCIENT! IL EST CONSCIENT!

Cuddy, Chase et Wilson se précipitèrent dans la chambre de cet homme qu'ils avaient veillé. House fut étonné de voir tout ces gens réuni pour…lui.

Cuddy avala sa salive et commença d'une voix tremblante : Vous avez faillit mourir à deux reprises ces jours si. Avez vous des question à propos de certain trucs que vous voudriez éclaircir?

House d'une voix encore et toujours faible : Oui…

Cameron : Quoi?

House : Et bien… je ne comprend rien. Je me fait attaquer chez moi, je me réveille ici et un fou furieux essaie de me tuer. Ensuite, je me réveille et Cameron hurle que je suis conscient et vous venez tous. De Cameron et Cuddy cela ne me surprend pas mais à mes dernières nouvelles, Wilson était en colère contre moi et si j'avais bien compris le fou, il venait de la part de Chase…

Cameron : Et bien, je ne peut rien expliquer mais je crois que les autres pourrait expliquer…

Cuddy : Oui… Donc, tout à commencer le jour où je ne suis pas venu vous voir… j'avais dans la journée entendu une conversation pourtant très importante , mais qui m'était sorti de la tête. Un homme demandait à l'autre de péter la gueule d'une troisième personne et aussi les partie sensible… je sais que j'aurai du téléphoner la police mais, j'était si préoccuper qu'elle m'est sorti de la tête. De toute façon n'ayant aucune idée de la cible ni du protagoniste…Donc, le soir venu j'était si fatiguer que je suis rentrer directement chez moi….Mais pendant la nuit, je me suis réveiller en sursaut. Je savais qu'il vous était arriver quelque chose. Si bien, que le matin venu, je suis venu chez vous et vous est trouvé dans un état terrible. J'ai aussitôt appeler les urgences…

Wilson : Ce fou comme tu l'a appeler House était un imposteur qui avait prit la place du Dr. Morgan. Il avait entendu une conversation entre moi et Chase. Une conversation où je lui ai parler de la lettre. Mais il ne sait pas… il ne connais pas…. Le lien. Donc, cet imposteur qui était en réaliser psychotique et psychopathe à décider qu'il devait faire vengeance. Il a donc ordonné. à un tueur à gage de vous faire… ce qu'il vous à fait.

Chase : Il avait également voler la lettre… il me l'avais passer. Mais je ne l'ai pas lu par discrétion. Car je savais qu'elle contenait un secret et que si vous vouliez me le dévoiler, vous l'auriez fait. Je me suis donc précipiter à votre chevet. Il venait de vous attaquer. Tout le monde vous croyait mort mais, il m'avait dit qu'il me laissait le soin de vous achever…

House : Mais… la lettre… il l'a détruite…

Chase : Non c'était une fausse, une copie…

House : Et où est cet homme?

Chase : Il s'est sauver. Je l'ai laisser partir lorsque je suis aller à votre secours…

House : Qui est t'il?

Wilson : Le frère du vraie Dr Morgan…

House : Son nom?

Cuddy : John Morgan

House : Son nom me dit quelque chose…

Chase : Oui…c 'est l'homme qui s'est échapper de l'asile dernièrement…

House : Non… je crois l'avoir soigné voilà très longtemps…

Cuddy : Ce n'était pas ici…

House : Non c'était quand je travaillait à Boston… ou à Chicago? Je ne me souvient plus très bien… mais c'était avant New York ça c'est sur…

Cameron : Il aura décider de se venger… pourquoi?

House : Vous savez Cameron, il n'y a pas que des gentille personnes dans le monde, non, il y à aussi des gros méchant monstre. Hélas! Je ne peu pas vous en protéger. Vous devrez vous trouver un autre chevalier servant..

Cuddy eu un petit sourire. Si House reprenait ses sarcasme c'est qu'il reprenait du poil de la bête!

_House remarqua le sourire de Cuddy. Il se demanda ce que ce sourire voulait dire…_

Chase : Hum… House…

House:Acouchez!

Chase: Vous savez, je ne compte pas vous faire un procès mais...

House : Mais?

Chase : Je voudrais savoir votre secret, votre fameuse raison

_House réfléchi un moment puis, dit _: J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix?

Chase :Non…

House : Cameron, sortez.

Cameron : Pourquoi?

House : Vous n'avez aucune raison de savoir mon secret. Et, Chase, ne lui dites pas…

Chase : Non. Car, c'est intime et je comprend que vous ne vouliez pas lui dire…

Cameron : Mais…

House : Il n'y a pas de mais.

Chase : Cameron…

La jeune femme jeta un regard meurtrier aux personnes dans la pièce puis, sortit. Visiblement, elle n'appréciait pas de se faire mettre à l'écart. House allait commencer son discours lorsque Cameron refit irruption dans la pièce.

House : CAMERON! VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUNE AFFAIRE ICI! SORTEZ IMIDIATEMENT!

Cameron : Vous savez, je le découvrirai votre secret. Lorsque je l'aurai découvert, puisque personne ne m'aura fait me taire, je le dirai à tous… puis, elle sortit.

House : Elle est toqué bon sang!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

_House regarda La jeune femme partir. Puis, il prit la parole :_

House : Je veux bien tout vous dire, mais là, il faut que je dorme. J'ai quand même été attaqué par un psycho! _ Et, le médecin ferma ses yeux. Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, il dit :_ Fermez les lumières…

Le trio resta abasourdit. Puis, Cuddy alla, à la demande de leur malade, fermer la lumière. Wilson, lui en profita pour aller à la rechercher du dossier de House pour savoir de quel type de sang il était… Chase, lui, soupira puis, s'assit à coté de sa patronne… Puis, pour briser le silence, il demanda :

Chase : Elle était très importante à ses yeux?

Cuddy : Oui, vraiment… lorsque je suis allé chez lui, il était en mille miettes…

Chase : Et c'est de ma faute…

Cuddy : Oui et… non

Chase : Pourquoi?

Cuddy : Si je lui avait donné plus tôt la patiente au lieu de le faire chier, il aurait probablement eu le temps de la soigner…

Chase : On est tous un peu coupable dans le fond…

Cuddy : Oui…

Les deux médecins se replongèrent dans leur sombre pensé. Pas longtemps car, Wilson arriva.

Wilson : On a de la chance…

Cuddy : De la chance?

Wilson : On peu dire… House est AB positif. Ce qui fait qu'il du type du receveur universel…

Chase : Je vais lui en donné. Après tout, c'est en parti ma faute…

Cuddy : Moi aussi…

Wilson : Oui, moi aussi… mais ce ne sera pas assez…

Cuddy : Pour qu'il tienne un petit bout en pouvant se tenir oui…

Il fut donc décider qu'ils allait tout trois donner du sang. Chase alla dans le couloir, prit une infirmière par le bras et la poussa sans ménagement dans la chambre. Dès qu'Ils furent rentré, Wilson barra la porte et ferma les stores. L'infirmière les regarda effrayé…

Chase : On aurait besoin que vous nous rendiez un petit service…

Wilson : C'est pour House…

Cuddy : Un petite piqûre et vous serez libre… et lui, se sentira mieux…

_L'infirmière ne comprenait rien… Ils voulait qu'elle le tue? Mais… elle ne voulait pas!_

_Wilson : apercevant la réaction de l'infirmière eu un petit rire _: Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez… Nous voulons seulement faire un petit transfert de sang… Nous somme en santé, sans aucune maladie et , son sang le permettant, il n'y aura aucune complication…

_L'infirmière soupira de soulagement… c'était seulement ça!_

L'infirmière : Vous avez des seringue?

Cuddy : oui tenez _ elle lui tendit les seringues_

Pendant la demie-heure qui suivit, l'Infirmière leurs fit donc une prise de sang donc le bénéficiaire était House…

_Environ une heure après avoir reçut son don de sang, le médecin s'éveilla. Il regarda autour de lui , et trouva les deux médecins et la doyenne. Il s'assit difficilement dans son lit._

House : Bon, je vous doit des explications…

Chase : Oui…

House : Bon… Julia était ma fille voilà tout.

Chase cru s'étranglé : Votre fille?

House : Oui, ma seule et unique fille… en fait, je croyait que sa mère avait refait sa vie mais non…

Chase : Je comprend plus son caractère…

House_ presque fier _: Ouais, elle le retenait de moi alors qu'elle ne m'avait même pas connu…

Chase : Mais, pourquoi le cacher à Cameron?

House : Vous connaissez son caractère? Elle ne m'aurait plus lâcher!

_Chase eu un petit rire puis, reprenant son sérieux :_ Je suis sincèrement désolé…

House : Mais vos remords ne servent à rien!

Cuddy_ s'entend l'ouragan ce pointé _: House, calmez vous!

House : Ok boss. Mais au fait, je me sent mieux...

Wilson : Oui, tu as eu une certaine parti du sang que tu vas recevoir mais, pas tout…

House : Donc je vais devoir rester encore longtemps dans ce lit?

Wilson : De toute façon, tu est en rémission…

House : Mouais… mais en attendant, j'ai rien à faire…

Cuddy : Vous avez pas de general hospital à écouter?

House : La saison est fini.

Chase : Votre I-pod?

House : Brisé lors de ma première agression…

Le trio ce regarda. House n'avait vraiment rien à faire... mais, ils devaient lui trouver quelque chose à faire pour ne pas qu'il retombe dans la dépression… Soudain, Cuddy eu une idée.

Cuddy : J'aurais peu t'être quelque chose à proposer…

House : Je peu pas faire joujou avec vous…

Cuddy : Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête…

House : C'est quoi alors? Car si c'est pas du sexe, je me demande bien ce qui ce passe dans votre tête de nympho…

_Cuddy soupira et secoua la tête. Décidément, House serait toujours le même… _: Laisser moi arranger quelque détails et je vous revient._ Et, après avoir saluer les trois hommes, elle s'éclipsa vers son bureau…_

Chase : Moi j'ai du boulot._ Et il partit._

House : Bon ben c'est quoi ton excuse pour t'en aller?

_Wilson un peu gêné _: Je… j'ai un rendez vous avec un patient… sorry…

House : C'est sur que tes petits cancéreux sont plus important que moi!

_Wilson partit la mine basse. House grogna puis, se cala dans ses oreillers. Il alluma la télé mais, rien ne l'intéressait. Il ferma donc le poste. Immobiliser à cause de ses trop nombreuses blessures, il ne pouvait ce lever ni rien faire…Sa canne était trop loin pour qu'il puissent la faire tourner et il n'avait aucun objet à proximité de son lit. House grogna de désarrois. Mais, Cameron entra dans sa chambre visiblement déterminer à connaître son secret. House sourit. Enfin quelque chose à faire!_

Cameron : Je veux…

House : Savoir mon secret? Non. À quoi ça vous servirais?

Cameron : À… mieux vous cerner.

House : Et à quoi ça vous servirais de mieux me cerner?

Cameron : À vous séduire….

House eu un petit rire. Il aurai du s'en douter…

Cameron : Pourquoi vous riez?

House : Devinez

Cameron : euh…

House : Vous ne savez rien sur moi. Je vous ais dit plus de cents fois que je ne vous aime pas mais, vous refusez d'entendre raison. Et si je voulais vous dire mon secret, je vous l'aurais dit. Et puis d'abord, je vous traite comme un rien, pourquoi vous m'aimez?

Cameron : J'aime les gens brisé…

House : Je n'ai rien de briser, aucun os!

Cameron : House…

House : Quoi?

Cameron s'approcha de House la mine gourmande

House_ les doit formant une croix_: Vade retro satana!

Cameron s'arrêta. Satana? Il la comparais à Satan? Mais, mais… elle était bouché. Soudain, elle se rendit compte de sa position et, immensément gêner, s'enduit en courent.

House grogna de mécontentement. Cameron n'était visiblement pas Cuddy. Il ralluma la télé et tomba sur le télé journal. N'ayant rien à faire, il se mit à l'écouter.

House s'était endormit devant le télé journal lorsque Chase entra. T'en mieux pensa t'il. Il déposa le i-pod touch sur le bureau. Petit cadeau qui allait lui changer les idées…

House se réveilla en sursaut. Puis, il vit une boite sur sa commode il la prit. C'était un i-pod touch! Mais, petit problème : Il n'avait pas ses chansons à l'intérieur… Il prit le manuel d'instruction et se plongea dedans.

Il venait à peine de finir lorsque Cuddy entra. Elle l'observa un petit moment. Il était en train d'essayer son mp3. Il était si concentrer qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquer. Dieu qu'Il était beau quand il était concentrer!

Cuddy : Hum! Hum!

House _qui fit le saut _: Ah. C'est vous…

Cuddy : Bon, tout en arranger…

House : C'était quoi votre idée?

Cuddy : Vous vous souvenez de Desperate Housewive?

House : Ouais…

Cuddy : Je vous propose que nous les regardions lors de ma pause du dîner…

House : Mouais.. ça m'occuperais…

Cuddy : Nous somme en plein dedans alors, pousser vous!

House la regarda sans comprendre. Elle avait amener son ordi portable et, elle l'alluma après s'être installer à coté de lui. House ouvrit grand les yeux mais, étrangement, ne fit aucun commentaire déplacé. Ils écoutèrent donc un épisode puis, deux puis, trois.

_Au fil des jours, House se sentait mieux. Il fini par recevoir le reste du sang qui lui était du et, pu retourner chez lui pour finir son rétablissement…_


	16. épilogue

Épilogue :

Épilogue :

Deux mois plus tard…

House retournait à l'hôpital. Certaine personnes lui jetait les mêmes regards qu'avant, d'autre plus dégoûté … Mais sinon, rien n'avait changer. A part que, à chaque jour, Cameron était venu chez lui pour lui soutirer son secret… Mais, il ne lui avait pas dit. Résulta, elle lui courait après dans les corridors de l'hôpital. Il eu soudain une idée pour qu'elle lui lâche les baskets . Il se retourna vers la jeune femme.

House : Vous ne me lâcherez pas avant que je vous dise mon secret hein?

Cameron : Non.

House : Bon très bien… venez dans cette salle. Et il la poussa dans une salle vide. Maintenant, fermez vos yeux.

La jeune femme ferma ses yeux intriguée. Elle entendit le bruit d'un crayon sur un papier et la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et prit la feuille de papier :

Je ne vous aime pas et je ne vous dirai pas mon secret

I do not love you and I do not tell you my secret Ich mag dich nicht, und ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, mein Geheimnis

_Я__не__люблю__тебя__, __и__я__не__говорю__вам__мой__секрет_

Ik niet hou van je en ik niet vertellen dat u mijn geheime

_Δεν__αγαπω__και__δεν__το__μυστικο__μου__να__σας__πω_

Yo no te quiero y no me diga usted mi secreto Io non ti amo e non mi si dica il mio segreto

أنا لا أحبك وانا لا اقول لك سرا بلدي

Cameron resta figé. Elle avait maintenant une preuve qu'il ne l'aimait pas… Si il l'avait aimé, tout aurait été si différant… Elle sorti de la salle le cœur lourd…Elle se dirigea vers la cafétéria pour noyer son chagrin dans un café…

House quand à lui, se dirigea vers le bureau de sa patronne. Wilson y était aussi… House entra, salua Wilson ainsi que Cuddy et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

House : Alors, vous m'avez trouvé un cas?

Cuddy : Non.

House : Bon, ben je reste jusqu'à temps que j'en ai un…

Wilson : House….

House : Quoi?

Wilson : Tu est toujours le même hein? Tu as failli mourir et pourtant tu reste le même!

House : Pourquoi changer une formule gagnante?

Wilson eu un petit rire…

Cuddy : Vous comptez squattez mon bureau encore longtemps?

House : On se tutoies plus maintenant?

Cuddy : Seulement à l'extérieur de l'hôpital…

House : Pourtant, ici, tout le monde est dans le secret…

Cuddy : Et je tient à ce que cela reste ainsi. Mais, vous n'avez pas répondu a ma question…

House : Jusqu'à un cas intéressant oui… Et il s'étira de façon à mettre ses pieds sur le bureau de la patronne.

Cuddy : Notre… relation ne vous donne pas ce privilège. Allez faire vos consultations… Et elle poussa les jambes de House.

House : Si je les fait toutes, j'aurai une surprise?

Cuddy : Dans tes rêves…

House : T'est plate! CUDDY, REMETTEZ VOS VÊTEMENTS, JE NE COUCHERAI PAS AVEC….. Cuddy, pour interrompre le discours du docteur, avait mit sa main devant la bouche du diagnosticien. Satisfaite, elle l'enleva…Il continua son discourt mais, à voix plus basse : Je bougerai pas d'ici si j'ai pas de surprise après avoir fait mes consultations!

Cuddy : T'en aura une… ce soir…

House : J'aime ce regard coquine! Marché conclu!

FIN


End file.
